


Maybe We're Just Meant to Be

by Ariana_4812



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bam!, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky needs to learn to love himself, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Sam, Counselor Sam Wilson, Fluff, Happy Ending for all, Light Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Sam and Nat are besties, Sam is a goddamn saint, Serious Injuries, Smut, Steve can't deal with his best friends, Steve is clueless, This was a labor of love, Top Sam Wilson, it switches, plz read, sam's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few month after the Sokovia Accords, everything seemed to calm down. Although, half of the avengers still weren't allowed to use their powers, most managed to get back to semi-normal life. For Sam, that meant going back to work at the VA and allowing Steve and Bucky to come live with him. He had no idea that he'd wind up falling for the winter soldier, all the while having to keep it a secret from their best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Company

Sam wasn't used to living with others. I mean sure, he had to deal with living with Steve for a few months while they were looking for Bucky and at the compound the others were constantly around but this was different. He hasn't really lived with anyone since before the air force and he kind of regretted telling Steve that he could come live with him if he needed- or wanted. He hadn't actually expected Steve to say yes and he never would have thought that he'd be taking in two super soldiers.

But there they were three months later, with Steve and Bucky having their owns rooms and routines. By now, Sam had just gotten used to them always being around.

Things were different today though. It was later than usual when Sam rolled out of bed and into the kitchen. It was empty and Sam would've thought that Bucky and Steve were still sleeping except that the coffee in the pot was still warm. He called for them and even looked in their bedrooms when he got no answer. He checked his phone to see that there were no new messages and decided to just wait until they returned. It was Saturday so Sam didn't have work and he had nothing planned for the rest of day. 

When Steve and Bucky finally came through the door, it was about 11:00. Sam was sitting on the couch drinking his second cup of coffee while the pair waved to him before quickly taking off their shoes. Sam had a thing about cleanliness and since he was the only one who would clean up around the house, he insisted that they not track mud in. 

So maybe they got on his nerves sometimes and he'd never admit it but he missed not having them around all morning. 

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked. 

"Just went for a quick run and then grabbed breakfast," Steve answered while taking a seat on the couch. 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Steve. He and Steve had been running together for a while now and it was a little upsetting that he wasn't invited. "Oh cool," he replied. "Makes sense to go with someone who can actually keep up with you," he tried to joke but what came out sounded much more bitter. 

Steve frowned. "You know it's not like that Sam. I love running with you and honestly the only reason we went without you is because you were still asleep when we got up. You've been working so hard lately and I didn't want to wake you," he explained.

Sam smiled just a bit at that. It's not that he's jealous of Bucky but sometimes he needs to know that he's just as important to Steve. "I know you like running with me but it must be easier with Bucky, seeing as how the two of you are both super soldiers," Sam stated and took another sip of coffee.

Bucky walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water. He glanced at the two of them. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in a bit," he told them before he walked to the bathroom that he and Steve share. It was strange for Bucky coming back and realizing that he wasn't Steve's only friend. That the Avenegers were Steve's family. That Sam had been there for him when he couldn't be and that the two of them were just as close as he and Steve used to be.

Things were different now- for all of them- and they each had to deal with that in their own way.

"Sam-," Steve began before Sam cut him off by simply putting a hand up. Steve just rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways, I have to leave for New York later today. Could you um...?" Steve looked away sheepishly. 

Sam smiled. "Of course, Steve. Don't worry about it. I'll feed him and make sure he doesn't burn down the house or take off while you do your 'thing' in New York," Sam assured him and winked when he said thing. "But I really don't think you need to worry about him anymore. He's a lot better."

Steve looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Thank you," he said before getting up and walking towards his bedroom. 

"Tell Tony that I say hi!" Sam yelled and a grin spread across his whole face. 

Steve just laughed and continued on his way to go pack. He left about a half hour later.

Sam knocked on Bucky's door a little while after, bored of the silence. When he opened his door, he had a very confused expression on his face. "What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. I was just wondering of you wanted to do something," Sam replied. 

Bucky's confusion grew. "Like what?" he asked still halfway behind the door. 

"I don't know, man. Anything you want. We could watch a movie or play video games," Sam suggested.

Suddenly the realization hit him. "Steve's gone isn't he?" Bucky teased. 

Sam frowned. "Yeah. He had to go to New York and I figured this time instead of ignoring eachother for the next couple of days until he comes back, we could actually hang out, smartass," he explained a little hopeful. 

Bucky laughed and opened the door. "Sure," he answered and followed Sam into the living room. They both sat on the couch. 

"So what do you like to do?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know"

"Great. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Which one?"

Bucky just stared at him for a moment then shrugged. 

"You're killing me here you know," Sam told him and got up to put a movie into the DVD player.

"Which one are you putting on?" Bucky asked. 

Sam smiled and replied, "Something good."

When the logo for the lion king came up, Bucky raised an eyebrow at Sam curiosly. 

"Trust me you'll like it. If not it's your fault for being indecisive," Sam teased and hit play.

About halfway through the movie, Sam paused it and looked over at Bucky. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked. 

Bucky pulled his eyes away from the TV and instead focused on Sam. "You just did," he replied. 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Bucky. "Alright fine," he said and hit play again. 

Bucky grabbed the controller and paused the movie. "Go ahead," he told Sam turning back towards him.

"Why do you only talk to Steve?" he asked. 

Bucky stared at him for a few seconds then sighed. "I guess I just don't know what to say to you. We barely even know each other. I mean you're his friend, not mine," he tried to explain. 

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Man, that's bullshit. Of course we're friends and I'd like to know you. I mean if we're going to be living together after all," Sam responded with a wink.

Bucky laughed and bit his lower lip like he was debating saying something or not. God he looked so hot like that. He instantly shook the thought off and told himself to stop. This is Steve's best friend and Bucky is still piecing his memories back together after all.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Bucky asked shaking Sam from his thoughts.

"What?" Sam managed to get out and was thankful that he couldn't really blush. 

"I mean," Bucky started after composing his thoughts. "You're clearly attractive and you're nice and friendly with everyone. I'm sure it would be easy for you to get one," he finished. He looked at Sam who by now just looked mortified. "or a boyfriend, if that's what you're into. I don't judge," he corrected.

Sam laughed. "I just figure that in our line of work it's probably just easier not to," he explained. 

Bucky nodded and grabbed the remote. "Clint does it," he offered.

"Yeah he does. What about you?" Sam asked. 

"What about me?" Bucky replied. 

Sam smiled widely- and quite beautifully, Bucky noticed. "Why haven't you asked anyone out?" he asked rephrasing his question. 

"I guess I'm just waiting for the right person," he answered truthfully before playing the movie. 

When it was over, Sam got up and went to the fridge to see what he was going to cook for dinner. "Looks like we're running low on food. What do you think: run to the store, order takeout, or go some place?" Sam yelled. 

Bucky joined him in the kitchen. He glanced behind Sam and saw that the fridge was indeed almost empty. "I don't know," he said and then sighed. "Maybe go out?" he answered shyly.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Alright," he replied. "I need to go change. Is fifteen minutes ok?" he asked.

Bucky smiled. "Sounds good," he added. 

They met back up in the living room all cleaned up like they said, fifteen minutes later before heading out. 

Sam was driving. "Burgers good with you?" he asked. "There's a really good place about five minutes away."

Bucky smiled. "Burgers are perfect," he said.

A few minutes later, Sam parked outside of a restaurant that Bucky had never heard of. When they walked in, the waitress at the front smiled at them. "Two?" she asked politely. 

Sam nodded and smiled back. "Is there anyway we can get a table in the back?" he asked. 

She looked down at the seating chart. "Sure. Right this way," she said and motioned for them to follow her to a booth in the far corner of the main dining room. "You're waitress will be over soon," she told them and left. 

"Thank you," Bucky said looking at Sam.

Sam smiled. "No problem. I was the same way when I came home," Sam assured him. 

Bucky nodded. 

"I'm happy that you chose to go out. I'm sick of cooking everyday. Especially for two super soldiers," he joked. 

Bucky laughed. "Yeah well maybe I'm sick of you're cooking," he teased back. 

Sam was about to reply but the waitress walked over. "Sam, it's great to see you! You haven't come by in a long time," she said and hugged Sam.

"It's great to see you, Wendy. I've been so busy lately I haven't have time," Sam replied. 

Wendy looked at Bucky. "And I'm being completely rude. Is this your date?" she asked smiling at him. 

Bucky's whole face turned red. "No- I. We're not-" he stuttered. 

Sam looked over at him and grinned. "This is my friend, Bucky," he explained. 

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you. What would you like to drink?" she asked. 

"I'll have a beer," Sam told her. 

"Make that two," Bucky replied. 

"Thank you," Sam said as he started flipping through the menu.

After she left, Bucky had a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "So I guess I got my answer," he murmured.

"About what?" Sam asked glancing up at him. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "About whether you like gals or fellas," he explained. 

Sam laughed. "First of all, you never asked me. Second, I like both. I'm bi. And third, what are you from 1940's Brooklyn now?" he stated. 

Bucky laughed as well. "Me too. About the bi thing. Also, yes I am from 1940's Brooklyn. Go to a museum sometime," he quipped and opened the menu. 

Sam eyed him incredulously and said, "Really? I just always thought- Steve told me about how good at flirting with girls you used to be. I just assumed..."

"That I'm straight? He's right I do like girls but back in my day you weren't really allowed to be gay so I kinda had to. I don't think Steve even knows that I like guys," Bucky explained and put down the menu.

Sam smiled. "Good to know," he said and put down his menu as well. 

Wendy came back and put their drinks on the table. "You boys ready to order?" she asked. 

They both ordered and she left again. 

After a few moments, Bucky spoke up, "Do you like Steve?" 

"What? No. Why do you think that?" Sam answered immediately. 

"Well you got really jealous this morning when I went running with him and sometimes you stare at his butt," Bucky told him.

Sam shrugged. "I just always go running with him that's all. Plus, he has a nice ass. Not quite as good as yours though," he replied casually. 

Bucky's blush came back again. "Ok. Good to know you're not hopelessly pining over him," he teased trying to ignore the fact that Sam liked his butt.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be hopeless?" Sam asked taking a sip of his beer.

"'Cause Steve's straight," Bucky said. 

Sam nearly choked on his drink he was laughing so hard. "No he's not," he insisted. "You don't know about him and Tony?" 

Bucky eyes grew wide. "Stark?!? He's dating Tony Stark?" he asked.

Sam laughed even harder. "Yes. Although dating is a strong word. More like screwing," he explained. "That's why he's always in New York. I honestly don't know how he puts up with him."

Bucky put his head in his hands. "How did I not know this? Why didn't he tell me?" Bucky asked. 

Sam put a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "He didn't tell me either. Nat probably figured it out too by now and Tony told Pepper and Rhodey. I don't think anyone else knows though," he said trying to reassure Bucky. 

Bucky sat back up. "Still I thought he would've told me. I thought they hated each other after Siberia," he said. 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe he just didn't wanna make you feel guilty about Howard or the fight," he suggested. 

"Probably," Bucky agreed.

Wendy came back with their food and drink refills. After they finished eating, Sam insisted on paying the check and they drove home.

When Bucky started singing along to Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Sam nearly lost it. 

Sam glanced at Bucky. "You like this song?" he asked turning up the volume. 

Bucky nodded and smiled a bit continuing to sing along, "I've got a blank space baby and I'll write your name."

Sam used to hate this song and he pretty much dislikes Taylor Swift in general but the way Bucky sings it, he might just have to rethink that.  

After the song ended, Bucky looked at Sam. "It's one of the only songs I actually know," he told him.

"One day soon I'm going to change that," Sam replied grinning madly as he pulled up to their house. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Bucky said once they walked inside.

Sam smiled. "I could tell 'Mr. I sing along to crap pop music on the radio,'" he teased. 

Bucky laughed and quipped, "I'm sure it's better than whatever you listen to. Plus, I've been held captive by HYDRA for the last seventy years, what's your excuse?"

Sam shrugged and sat on the couch. "My mom liked the classics," he answered.

Bucky laughed. "As far as excuses go, I feel like that's pretty weak. You should really respect your elders," he replied following Sam to the couch. 

Sam smirked. "Well I'm sorry that HYDRA deprived you of a taste in music," he said. 

Bucky just laughed and told Sam, "Yeah that and many other things."

Sam stilled. Maybe he took this too far? "Like what?" he asked looking at Bucky. "Maybe we can make up for lost time," he added moving closer to Bucky and putting a hand on Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky turned away face getting tomato red again. "No, I uh," he stammered before clearing his throat trying to collect himself. 

When he turned back to Sam, a mischievous grin was plastered all over his face. "Actually why the hell not?" he asked cockily and leaned in so his lips were less than an inch away from Sam's. He stared at Sam's eyes for a moment looking for any signs of doubt but when he came across none, he finally closed the gap pressing a fiery kiss to Sam's lips sparking something neither of them had felt in while- desire.


	2. New Beginnings

All in all the kiss was pretty chaste. Just your ordinary first kiss, but for Bucky it was extraordinary. He hadn't been with anyone in seventy something years and Sam was the first guy he had ever kissed. When he pulled back, his whole body was electric. 

Sam smiled wider than Bucky had ever seen. "Damn Bucky. For a second I didn't think you were interested," he mused. 

Bucky chuckled. "I've always been interested, I just didn't think you'd be," he admitted then looked down adding, "I mean you're basically perfect and I'm a mess."

Sam kissed Bucky deeper this time pushing into his mouth until he opened it up. When he finally pulled back, he started laughing. "You're not a mess. Trust me, I deal with screwed up vets everyday and you're one of the most put together ones I know. And I'm not perfect," Sam said in such an insistant tone that Bucky couldn't even begin to argue.

Bucky smirked. "Well now that I know that you want this..." he trailed off pulling Sam onto his lap so that Sam was now straddling his waist. 

"How do you know I want this?" Sam asked intrigued. 

Bucky grinned and palmed Sam's already half-hard cock through Sam's jeans. "I think it's pretty clear," he teased.

Sam whimpered, "Oh God yes."

Bucky laughed and moved his hand away. Sam groaned, unhappy with the loss of friction. "Bedroom?" Bucky asked. 

Sam nodded and moved to get up. Bucky smirked and picked Sam up bridal style, kissing him passionately. He walked towards his bedroom and Sam pulled away from Bucky's lips just long enough to tell him, "My bedroom. I've got supplies." 

Bucky nodded and turned, walking towards Sam's room instead. "Alright, but we don't need condoms. I can't catch or carry anything. Plus, I trust that your clean," Bucky assured him. 

Sam smiled. "I didn't mean condoms, smartass. This might be a challenge without lube," Sam teased wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck and running his hands through his long, dark hair.

Bucky opened the door to Sam's bedroom and walked in closing it behind them.

Before Sam could even blink, he was standing on the ground, pressed firmly against the wall by Bucky's body. 

Bucky attacked Sam's lips, grinding his hips against the smaller man's, eliciting soft moans from them both.

Sam kissed him back sliding his hands under Bucky's shirt. "You're wearing way to much clothing," he said. 

Bucky immediately pulled his shirt off and went to unzip Sam's pants. "Back at you," he replied. 

Sam grinned and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor by Bucky's.

Bucky finally got Sam's pants undone and slipped them down, boxers and all, revealing Sam's very hard, leaking cock. He wasn't quite as long as Bucky but he was beautifully thick. 

Sam ran his hands up Bucky's stomach and chest, landing on his left shoulder caressing where his skin meets metal.

Bucky felt Sam's hands on his metal arm and he couldn't help looking away. It's not that he doesn't want Sam touching him or looking at him. He does, it's just, what if Sam doesn't like what he sees? 

Sam frowned and turned Bucky's face back to meet his. "You're beautiful, scars and all," Sam assured him. 

Bucky captured Sam's lips with his, pushing inside until their tongues touched. 

Sam pushed Bucky down onto the bed, undoing his belt. "Damn Buck, you really know how to turn a guy on don't you?" Sam teased.

Bucky smirked. "Maybe," he hummed. 

Sam got his pants undone and started to pull them down, along with his briefs. "Well whatever you're doing, it's working," he told Bucky and leaned down pulling him into another passionate kiss. 

Sam wrapped a hand around Bucky's cock, stroking the shaft in a steady rhythm.

Bucky moaned loudly and arched up into his touch. "Sam could you, oh God, I-I've never, fuck, done this before," he admitted trying to catch his breath. 

Sam nodded, slowing down his rhythm. "Really?" he asked. "You've never had sex with a guy before?" he added slightly shocked. 

Bucky let his head fall back into the bed, sighing in pleasure. "Yeah," he admitted. "Back in my day not too many guys were gay and then..." he trailed off. 

Sam grinned and moved to nibble on Bucky's neck, trailing kisses up his jaw. "Tell me what you need," Sam whispered into his ear.

Bucky pulled him down until Sam's body was covering his own. "I want you to fuck me," Bucky told him.

Sam leaned across the bed, opening the top drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a bottle lube. He kneeled at the foot of the bed and looked down at Bucky. "You're sure this is what you want?" he asked. "'Cause I'm good with whatever. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not comfortable with."

Bucky smiled. "Yes, of course," he assured Sam before spreading his legs apart and bracing himself. 

Sam opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his right hand. "Alright. This may be uncomfortable at first. Just try to relax," he explained putting his left hand on Bucky's hip to steady him. 

Bucky smirked and replied, "I will." 

With his right hand, Sam gently pushed the tip of his index finger inside Bucky's hole, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his whole body. 

Bucky moaned and looked up at Sam in surprise, eyes blown wide from the sensation.

"God you're so amazing," Sam said as he began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Bucky's tight ass.

Bucky continued to moan and began to rock his hips, copying Sam's rhythm. 

Sam quickly added a second finger, wasting no time in working Bucky open. 

"Oh fuck," Bucky groaned as a shudder ran up his spine. It was too much at once and Bucky had to stop moving.

"Good?" Sam asked keeping up his pace and leaning down to lick a stripe across Bucky's abs. 

Bucky nodded, moving his flesh hand to cup the back of Sam's head. "More," he huffed.

"You're doing so good, Bucky," Sam said as his third finger entered Bucky. 

Bucky moaned loudly in appreciation. He couldn't handle much more of this. He huffed out, "Sam, come on. Fuck me already."

That's all Sam could take, his throbbing erection was almost too much to bear. He pulled out and leaned down to steal one more kiss before opening the lube and pouring some on his hands. He let out a soft moan as he ran his hands down his shaft, slicking it up. 

Bucky grinned and spread his legs further apart. By this time, his own dick was leaking precum all over his stomach. 

Sam lifted Bucky's knees and hummed in appreciation when Bucky wrapped them around his waist. "You ready?" he asked.

Bucky grinned. "Hell yeah," he replied twisting his left hand into the sheets. 

Sam couldn't help but stop for a moment to admire Bucky's full body. He was gorgeous like this, blue eyes wide and dark hair spilling all over the pillow in a tangled mess. 

Bucky quickly brought Sam's attention back to the present by pulling him down and sucking a dark hickey onto his neck.

Sam smirked and gently pushed just the head of his cock into Bucky. It took all his restraint not to push in all the way.

Bucky clearly wasn't in the mood for that. He pushed back, taking in all of Sam's cock at once. "Fuck!" Bucky shouted, high pitched, and broken. It was too much at once, but he was quickly adjusting. 

"Impatient," Sam huffed out and stayed still for a few moments before slowly and gently rocking his hips.

Bucky grinned. "You were taking too long," he managed to get out in between pants.

Sam's thrusts quickened a bit, forcing obscene noises from both of their throats. "Yeah, yeah," he quipped. 

Bucky arched his back and began to push back on Sam's dick, quickly syncing his rhythm with Sam's own. "God Oh-fuck. Just like that, Sam. God your so good. Fill me up so good. M'so close," he babbled, groaning and moaning with every movement.

After a few more seconds, Sam was on the edge as well, his thrusts becoming much more erratic. "Come on baby, come for me," he said letting the pet name slip. He reached forward and began stroking Bucky's long cock.

That was just the push Bucky needed. He arched up into Sam's hand as he rode out his orgasm, moaning and panting loudly, spurting come all over Sam's hand and his stomach. His muscles contracted, pulling Sam in deeper. 

The tightness of Bucky's hole and listening to Bucky moan his name was enough to spur on Sam's own orgasm. Sam came deep inside Bucky, coating his insides. 

They both spent a moment trying to catch their breath, as they came down from the pleasure high. Sam eventually collapsed next to Bucky, grinning madly.

"That was amazing," Bucky murmered, turning to face Sam and taking his hand. 

"Yeah it was," he replied, kissing Bucky's forehead before rolling out of bed. "I'll be right back," he promised, stumbling a bit as he walked. 

Bucky decided to get up and try and find his clothes. After all, this was great but it doesn't really mean anything, right?

Sam came back in all cleaned up, holding a towel. "Stay," he told Bucky from the doorway, tossing the towel to him. 

Bucky caught it, quickly wiping himself off. "What?" he asked, surprised at Sam's request.

Sam smiled and gently kissed him, before taking his hand and guiding him towards the bed. "Sleep here with me tonight?" he said, although it came out more of a question.

Bucky just nodded, unable to argue with Sam's puppy dog eyes. He laid down on the same side as he did before, refusing to let go of Sam's hand. "When do you think Steve will be home?" he asked once Sam had joined him in the bed.

Sam sat with his back against the headboard and pulled Bucky tighter to him, wrapping the blankets around them both. "I don't know. He said he'd be back in a few days so he probably won't t be back tomorrow," he replied. 

Bucky nodded. "Are we going to tell him about this?" he asked listening to the steady rhythm of Sam's heartbeat.

"If you want to," Sam responded pushing Bucky's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. He added, "I think we should at least decide what we want before we tell him."

Bucky leaned his head back into Sam's shoulder. "I want you, Sam. I mean not just this," he said, making a gesture towards the bed. "But can we just keep it between us for now?" he asked. 

Sam frowned. "You don't want to tell Steve?" he asked.

Bucky shook his head. "It's not that I don't want him to know. I just...need some time to adjust to us without any pressure. It's a big step for me," he tried to explain, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded and began rubbing circles into Bucky's upper arms. "I understand. We don't have to tell him. until you're ready," Sam assured him.

"Thank you," Bucky said yawning.

Sam laughed. "I think someone's a little sleepy," he teased, lightening the mood.

Bucky smiled. "Yeah well, you can be exhausting," he quipped back sinking down into the bed.

Sam shut our the light and joined him, laying his head on Bucky's chest and wrapping an arm around his torso. "Goodnight, Bucky," he said, kissing Bucky's hand within his and closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight, darling," Bucky murmured, starting to drift off as well.


	3. A Challenge

When Bucky woke up, Sam was still draped around him. He smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head.

Sam tilted his head so that he could look at Bucky. "Hey, you're awake," he said smiling up at him.

Bucky frowned and took Sam's hand in his flesh one. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Not long. I didn't want to wake you so I just decided to try and go back to sleep," he explained. 

Bucky nodded, his frown disappearing a bit. "You didn't have to worry about waking me," he told Sam. 

Sam quickly assured him, "With how little you sleep? I figured it was better to just let you sleep in. Anyways, I was enjoying just laying here with you." He started rubbing circles into Bucky's palm.

Bucky leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

Sam kissed him, deep and not rushed at all. "Of course," he replied when he pulled back. 

Bucky leaned back in for another kiss and groaned loudly when he heard Sam's phone buzzing. 

Sam laughed and leaned to pick his phone up off the night stand, answering it. "Wilson," he said. 

"Hey, Sam," the voice on the phone said. Bucky could easily tell it was Steve and started laughing.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Sam asked, shooting Bucky an unamused look. 

"Is that Bucky...laughing?" Steve questioned, now chuckling himself. "You guys must've had a good time without me," he mused.

Sam eyed Bucky with concern, before joking, "Yeah well, who doesn't love hanging out with me? I'm awesome."

Bucky snorted. "Stevieeeeee, when are you coming back?" he whined. "I can't stand another minute alone with him."

You could hear the eye roll Steve gave through the phone. "Well that's actually why I was calling. I'm just about to get on my plane. I should be home in about an hour or an hour and a half," Steve told them. 

Bucky chuckled. "Don't crash your plane into the ocean," he insisted.

Steve laughed. "No promises. Alright I really have go. See you guys when I get home," he responded, hanging up the phone. 

Sam put his phone back on the dresser and rolled back across the bed  by Bucky. "Come on, I'll go make breakfast," He said, trying, and failing, to pull Bucky up to a sitting position.

"Why can't we just lay in bed until he comes back?" Bucky asked, groaning as he began to pull himself up. 

Sam smirked. "You want Steve to find us laying naked in bed together?" he asked. "Take a shower and get dressed and just maybe you'll get some snuggle time on the couch," he added.

Bucky perked up. "Can we watch the Lion King? I really like that movie," he told Sam. 

Sam smiled. "Whatever you want. I'm going to make breakfast, then I'll take a shower," he said standing up and kissing Bucky's head.

Bucky grinned mischievously. "Or you could join me in my shower," he suggested, getting up as well and pressing a gentle kiss to Sam's lips.

Sam laughed and slipped on clean boxers and sweatpants, along with a blue air force t-shirt. "Then we'd have no time for the Lion King," he said before he left for the kitchen. 

"No fun," Bucky murmered and began picking his clothes up off the floor. He took a short shower and put on shorts and a grey t-shirt that he had stolen from Steve a month or two ago when he ran out of clean clothes.

When he walked out into the kitchen, Sam was just finishing his scrambled eggs and bacon. "Smells good," Bucky told him, taking a seat at the counter.

Sam smiled and handed him a plate. "Tastes even better," he said.

Bucky started eating and replied with his mouth full, "I'm sure it does."

Sam laughed. "There better be some left when I get back," He warned Bucky. He grinned and left to take a shower. By the time he got back, Bucky had already eaten two plates and was loading up a third.

"Here," Bucky said, sliding a full plate over to where Sam had just sat down next to him.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. What is that you're third?" he asked gesturing to Bucky's plate. 

Bucky nodded and they both sat in silence, eating for the next couple of minutes. When they had both finished, Sam took the dishes and loaded them into the dishwater. 

Bucky got up and stood behind Sam, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's torso. "You sure you wanna be with me and not someone else?" he asked sheepishly. 

Sam turned around in Bucky's embrace, keeping their bodies pressed against eachother the whole time, and kissed him. Not rough but passionately. "Come on, let's go watch the Lion King," he told Bucky, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch.

Bucky followed along and laid on the couch, allowing Sam to lay half on the couch and half on him. He had his right arm underneath Sam and entertwined that hand with Sam's left. 

Sam grabbed the remote off the table and hit play. "You know this is a kids movie, right?" he teased. 

Bucky nodded, watching the screen. "Is that why you like it?" he asked with a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam laughed. "Nice one. You know, you should really start being nice to me. Maybe I'll just have to tell Steve about how much fun you had last night when he comes home," Sam threatened. 

Bucky shook his head. "You wouldn't dare. Snitches get stitches. Even the handsome ones," he warned.

Sam put his hand over his chest and smiled wildly. "Aw, he thinks I'm handsome," Sam mocked. "Isn't that sweet."

Bucky laughed and pushed Sam's arm playfully. "Yeah well, I didn't sleep with you just because of your sparkling personality," Bucky joked.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as they both watched the movie. Sam finally broke it by asking, "Hey, baby?"

"Mmm," Bucky hummed in response, bringing his focus to Sam instead of the TV.

"Well, about what you said bef-," Sam started to say but was cut off when Bucky abruptly pushed him off the couch. He landed face first on the hardwood floor. 

Bucky adjusted his position on the couch, so he was now sitting upright in the middle of it. 

Sam sat on the floor and stared him down. "What was that about? Did you just decide to be an asshole at that particular moment or did I miss something?" he yelled, clearly angry. 

Bucky shrugged. "You were taking up all the room on the couch," he answered and started watching the movie again.

"I was taking up all the room?" Sam repeated.

Steve opened the door and walked in. "What, I've been home for less then thirty seconds and all hell breaks lose?" he asked.

Sam rolled his eyes at Steve. "Hey, sorry," he said and got up, heading for his room.

Bucky sighed. "Hey Steve," he said, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. "I'm gonna go apologize, alright," he added getting off the couch.

Steve nodded and laughed a bit. "Is that my shirt?" he asked.

Bucky looked down at the shirt and smirked. "Maybe, maybe not," he answered.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "For what it's worth Buck, I'm glad nothings changed around here," he told Bucky, carrying his bags to his room.

Bucky followed Sam and knocked on the door. "Sam?" he asked.

Sam opened the door and stared at him for a moment before stepping back and gesturing for him to come in.

Bucky walked inside and shut the door. He turned to face Sam, looking into his eyes, and explained, "I'm really sorry, Sam. I heard Steve unlocking the door and I panicked. I figured if we were fighting, he wouldn't be suspicious."

Sam laughed and moved closer to Bucky. "It's fine," Sam replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry too, baby. I overreacted. Just please give me some warning next time. That really hurt," he continued, rubbing his temple.

Bucky nodded. "I will," he said, biting his lip. "What were you saying before all that?" he asked.

Sam took Bucky's hand in his own and and smiled confidently. "I was just gonna say that before when you asked me if I was sure about being with you, I am...completely, " he assured Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. "I'm not worth all this trouble. I'm just gonna hurt you anyways," he insisted, letting go of Sam's hand. 

"Hey," Sam said getting Bucky's attention and wrapping him into a big hug. "You are worth it. Do you want to hurt me?" he asked.

Bucky rolled his eyes as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "Course not," he replied.

Sam smiled. "Then don't worry about it. You're still healing. I don't expect you to be perfect," he told Bucky, letting him go so he could see his face. "Steve's gotta be worried about us by now. Let's go finish the movie," he continued, heading for the door.

Bucky nodded. "Wait. One more thing," he said.

Sam turned around. "What's that?" he asked.

Bucky kissed him deeply, focusing solely on Sam's mouth. When he pulled back, he opened the door, winked at Sam, and walked out into the living room.

"Damn," was all Sam managed to get out. He could hear Bucky's laugh from all the way down the hall. Damn super soldier hearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Steve and Bucky came home from the gym, while Sam was cooking dinner and listening to music. He was humming along to Martin Gaye. 

Bucky entered the room wearing a white tank top, drenched in sweat that showed off his muscles beautifully.

Sam glanced up from cooking and quickly did a double take, yes a literal double take, when he saw Bucky. "You t-two have fun?" he asked, trying desperately to stay cool with that image of Bucky.

Bucky grinned wildly. "Yeah, we got a good workout in," he told Sam, stretching his arms above his head and flexing his muscles, keeping eye contact with Sam the whole time. "Anyways, I need a shower so I'll be back," he said, walking to the bathroom.

Sam stirred his pasta, eyes following Bucky till he was out of view, down the hall. "Oh shit, I forgot that I have to call my secretary about our meeting tomorrow. Do you mind taking over for a few minutes, Steve?" he asked.

Steve walked over to the pot of spaghetti and nodded. "You know I can't cook, right?" he said, taking the spoon from Sam and laughing.

Sam smiled. "I'm cooking. You're stirring. I think you can manage that," he told Steve, walking down the hallway and ducking into the bathroom.

Bucky turned around half undressed and rolled his eyes, whispering, "What are you doing? Steve's right outside."

Sam winked and reached around Bucky to turn on the shower. "He's cooking and he won't hear us with the water running and the radio on. Plus, you're the reason why I have a hard-on so..." he trailed off, eyes scanning Bucky's body.

Bucky continued to get undressed agonizingly slow, with a giant shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Like what you see?" he asked when he was finally naked.

Sam took a step forward and pulled him into a fiery kiss. "God you're killing me, baby," he said after Bucky stepped back into the shower and closed the glass door. 

"You coming?" Bucky teased, opening the shampoo and soaping up his hair.

Sam grinned and quickly pulled his clothes off. He stepped into the shower and asked, "Happy?"

Bucky stared up at the ceiling like he was thinking. "Well I did get you here, didn't I?" he teased, focusing his eyes back on Sam's naked body. "You really weren't kidding," he said gesturing to Sam's already hardened cock.

Sam smiled. "Well when you stand in front me all sweaty and flex those gorgeous muscles, I just can't help myself," he told Bucky, running his hands up the larger man's sides and across his chest.

Bucky laughed, wrapping his flesh hand around Sam's bicep. "That's a shame. I guess I'm gonna have to do something about it then," he whispered into Sam's ear, nibbling on the skin right below it.

Sam moaned at the thought. "Guess so," he murmered and let himself be pushed backwards against the wall.

Bucky quickly captured Sam's mouth in his, clashing lips and tongues against each other. He pulled back and knelt down in front of Sam, grinning the whole time. "You're so hot," Bucky said, wrapping his hand around Sam's length.

Sam moaned loudly. "Oh god, baby," he panted and ran his right hand though Bucky's hair, gripping at the long, dark strands.

Bucky smiled and ran his fingers up the shaft. "Feels good, don't it?" he asked, humming to himself.

Sam groaned, trying to thrust forward. Bucky had a hand on Sam's hip though, holding him in place and steadying him.

Bucky laughed. "Patience," he told Sam, sliding his mouth onto Sam's erection.

Sam's moans filled the room as Bucky sucked and licked Sam's cock. Bucky slid his tongue over the head of the other man's dick, eliciting a squeal from Sam's lips.

It only took a few more minutes until Sam was emptying into Bucky's mouth, writhing against the wall and Bucky's metal hand.

When his breathing finally evened out, he smirked. "Not bad for your first time," he teased with a wink.

Bucky snorted. "You loved every minute of it, don't even try to tell me you didn't," he insisted.

Sam smiled and helped Bucky up, pulling him into a kiss when he was finally standing. "You're right," he whispered against Bucky's lips. "You're turn," he said with a wicked grin.

Before Bucky could respond, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. He responded, "What's up?"

Steve leaned against the door. "I was just wondering if you knew what to do if the pasta sauce started boiling. I think Sam went outside to make his phone call and I don't want to burn it," Steve explained. 

Bucky laughed. "And he left you in charge of dinner?" he asked. "I'm sure he'll be there in a few minutes. I'd just wait, maybe turn down the stove?" he suggested, a shiver running down his spine and a moan escaping his lips midsentence as Sam sucked on his neck and ran his hands across Bucky's abs.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for interrupting your...shower," Steve said, walking back to the kitchen in a hurry.

Sam laughed hysterically and kissed up Bucky's jawline, finally landing on his mouth.

Bucky pulled back a few seconds later. "You better get out there and make sure he doesn't ruin dinner," Bucky ordered him.

Sam frowned and looked down at Bucky's own erection. "But what about you?" he asked.

Bucky chuckled and answered, "I'll be fine. He's gonna be wondering what happened to you though if you don't get back soon."

Sam nodded. "Alright, alright," he told Bucky, getting out of the shower and drying himself off. He got dressed and left quickly.

Steve was by the stove when Sam entered the kitchen. "How's dinner?" he asked.

Steve laughed. "I'm not sure. It started boiling so I turned down the temperature," he told Sam, handing him the wooden spoon.

Sam took it and said, "Okay, I can take it from here. It still looks alright." He tasted it and nodded, turning off the stove. "Looks like dinner is ready."

Steve smiled. "I'll set the table," he offered as Sam filled three bowls with the spaghetti and meatballs.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet and sat at the table. "Smells good," he murmered.

Sam and Steve joined him at the table and they all quickly started eating.

About halfway through dinner, Steve stopped eating and stared at Bucky curiosly.

Bucky noticed and stopped as well. "What?" he asked.

Steve shook his head, trying to figure out how to ask. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" he asked, gesturing to the left side of Bucky's neck where there was indeed a hickey.

Bucky turned beet red and nodded slowly. "I-uhh," he stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

Sam laughed and interrupted Bucky, "He had someone over while you were gone."

Steve smiled. "Who is she?" he asked curiously.

Bucky didn't think he could possibly be any more embarrassed. He couldn't tell Steve that it wasn't a girl and that in fact it was his best friend. He turned an even darker shade of red and tried to pull his t-shirt up higher. He gave up and lied, "No one you know."

Steve nodded and went back to eating. "Is it serious?" he asked next.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "What is this twenty questions? No it's not serious. It was just a one time thing," he told Steve, who rolled his eyes in responce.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on with you, and for the record, I am happy you're getting out there. I just want to make sure you're ready," he responded with a very calm and caring tone.

Bucky chuckled. "Like you? How's Tony?" he sparked, clearly having enough of this conversation.

Steve turned his attention towards Sam and snapped at him, "You told him?"

"He's your best friend, he has the right to know. I would've thought that you'd at least tell one of us. I mean Tony told Pepper and Rhodey," Sam replied, picking up everyone's dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

Steve stood up and clenched his fists. "I didn't tell you because it's not a big deal. He's just not the commitment kind of guy," he said with a sigh.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you're giving him less credit then he deserves. He's trying, you're the one that's not," Sam reminded him.

Bucky huffed and asked, "Plus when's the last time you had a long-term relationship?"

Sam scoffed. "You know you're not helping, Bucky," he said shooting him a look.

"I didn't even know you were gay, Steve and we're supposed to be best friends," Bucky replied angrily, ignoring Sam's looks.

Steve took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. It all just happened so fast. Before all of this," he explained gesturing to his body and the serum, "I didn't even look at guys like that. I wasn't even sure that I liked Tony until after the accords. I just didn't want to rush it and then I wondered if you would even approve," he finished, leaning against the table and staring at the Super soldier.

Bucky seemed to visibly relax at that too. "You think that I wouldn't approve, Stevie? As long as you're happy, I am too. Straight or gay," he assured him.

Steve smiled. "I know that, Buck. I was just being stupid," he said, looking down.

Sam looked over at Bucky and gestured for him to say something.

Bucky stared at Steve for a second before blurting out, "I'm gay too."

Sam put his head in his hands and laughed silently to himself as he walked down the hall to his room. That was it. No way they can hide it from Steve now, he thought.

Steve looked up at him, taking in his every expression. "What? Since when?" he asked, completely shocked.

Bucky sighed. "Probably always," he replied honestly. 

Steve laughed at that. "And you yelled at me for not being honest with you?" he bit out, shaking his head.

Bucky frowned. "I didn't think you'd understand," he tried to explain. "Plus back in our day, it wasn't okay to like other guys." 

Steve rolled his eyes, for the hundredth time that night. "I know exactly what it was like back then, Buck. You really think I wouldn't have understood? Supported you anyways even if I didn't?" he asked, irritated.

Bucky huffed. "I-I know you would have but it would've been different. You would've looked at me a different way. I just didn't want to change what we had. Please understand why I didn't tell you," he pleaded.

Steve shook his head. "I can't do this anymore tonight. I need to cool off before I say something that I won't be able to take back," he said, walking towards the his room. He stopped for a minute by the hallway and looked back at Bucky, adding, "Goodnight, Buck."

Bucky sighed and murmured, "Night, Steve." He walked down the hallway to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam walked into Bucky's room a few minutes later, after he heard the arguing stop.

Bucky was laying on his bed facing the opposite direction of the door. "What do you want, Sam?" he asked, tiredly.

Sam sat down the bed behind him. "Come sleep with me. My alarm for work goes off way before Steve gets up to run and you'll have plenty of time to sneak back in here," he told Bucky.

Buvky sat up and nodded. "Good. I don't wanna have to deal with that on top of everything else," he replied, getting up and following Sam into his room.

They laid there together in each other's arms for a while, letting the fight recede to the back of their minds, if only for a few hours.


	4. Totally Over It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda sucky and shortish but I just wanted to get this chapter finished. The next one will be good I promise. I've just had a really stressful week and I figured I'd end it here because it's been a while since I posted. Enjoy and keep sending me feedback!

Things went on like this for the next few weeks. Steve and Bucky would barely even notice each other, nevermind talk about the fight. Sam kept trying to convince Bucky that he should try to fix it but Bucky was adamant that Steve was the one that needed to apologize.

While things between them were rough, Bucky and Sam's relationship was never better. They slept together almost every night and managed to have sex at least three times a week. Sometimes more if Steve went to visit Tony, which was almost every weekend thanks to Sam's encouragement. It looked like their relationship was pretty stable too.

Sam and Bucky were laying in Sam's bed one night. Sam was reading, with all of Bucky'a interruptions you could hardly call it that, and Bucky was laying sideways with his head in Sam's lap, thinking out loud as he often did.

"I was gonna tell him about us," he admitted out of nowhere.

Sam looked down from his book, staring at Bucky. He took Bucky's hand in his own and told him, "I figured as much. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to."

Bucky frowned. "It's fine. I mean it's not like I even care if he knows at this point," he murmured, moving to sit next to Sam in his usually spot, on his right.

Sam put his arm around Bucky's shoulders and pulled him in tighter. "Yes you do. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be telling me," he replied.

Bucky huffed. "How do you know me so well?" he asked, leaning into the touch. He rested his left arm, on Sam's leg and gently rubbed circles into his thigh.

Sam smiled. "Cause I'm your boyfriend and I'm an amazing listener," he stated very matter-of-factly.

Bucky nuzzled up as close as he could to Sam. "You're so good to me. How did I get this lucky?" he asked.

Sam laughed. "Beats me," he said, placing his right hand inside Bucky's metal one.

Bucky looked up at him and sighed. "Darling, we talked about this," he whined.

Sam frowned. "I wish you weren't so self-conscious of it. It's a part of you and it makes you special," he insisted, kissing the top of his metal arm.

A shudder ran up Bucky's spine.

Sam noticed and raised his eyebrows. "You can feel that?" he asked Bucky, looking down at him.

Bucky nodded and explained, "Everything, from the warmth of your hand to the softness of the blanket. It's almost like having a real arm. I just wish it didn't remind me of all the people hydra made me kill."

Sam tilted his head so he could see all of Bucky's face. "I don't see that when I look at it. I see what you went through and were able to overcome," he assured him. "I love everything about you, including your arm." 

Bucky shook his head. "But I don't understand why-" he began but was quickly cut off by Sam kissing him.

"Baby, I love you," Sam said again, squeezing Bucky's metal hand. "You're perfect to me."

Bucky's smile was genuinely happy. He wanted to argue, tell him that it was stupid to love him and that he couldn't possibly have fallen for him, but he could only respond, "I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiled even wider. "Now come here," he urged, gently pulling Bucky on top of him. The rest of the night was anything but gentle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Steve was in New York at Stark Tower visiting Tony. He was down in the gym working out while Tony finished up some work. 

When Tony finally walked in, Steve had already busted four punching bags. "Taking out your anger on the equipment I see," he teased.

Steve turned around and sighed. "I'm fine, Tony," he said, removing the tape from his hands and throwing it out.

Tony frowned. "Liar, Liar, pants on fire," he exclaimed, walking over to Steve and picking up his gym bag. "Come on, let me take you to dinner. We can talk," he told Steve.

The super soldier nodded. "I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty?" he asked, taking his bag from Tony.

Tony smiled. "Sure thing, Cap," he said as they walked to the elevator. He pressed the top floor for himself and the 18th for Steve, who had his own floor by now.

They met back in twenty minutes, as promised, showered and dressed. Tony was in a suit as usual and Steve was in khakis and a t-shirt.

"Getting all fancy on me, are you?" Steve asked when he saw Tony. I'm never gonna get over how great Tony looks in a nice suit, he thought.

Tony smirked. "Well I've gotta dress nice for my best man, now don't I?" he joked, taking Steve's hand.

Steve smiled and responded, "Of course. Don't want me leaving you for another guy."

Tony scoffed and walked outside, getting into the car. "You wouldn't dare, Steven Grant Rogers," he insisted.

Steve laughed, getting into the car as well and sitting next to him. "You're right," he replied.

When they got to the restaurant, they went inside and sat at a table for two. It was nicer than Steve was expecting but with Tony he really wasn't too surprised. 

Somehow Steve managed to avoid talking about himself for the majority of the meal but as usual Tony was having none of it.

"Come on, Steve, that's bullshit. We both know that you're not fine. You haven't had more than a three second conversation with Bucky in a month. Just talk to me," Tony demanded, getting agitated with Steve's lack of answers.

Steve sighed. "I just don't understand why he's still mad at me. I just want him to be happy," he replied.

Tony took his hand from across the table. "Have you told him that?" he asked.

Steve shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Tony. I don't think telling him that I care about him is going to change anything. He already knows that," he explained.

"But are you still mad at him?" Tony asked.

Before Steve could respond, a women and a son approached their table. "Captain America?" the boy asked. 

Steve smiled at them and pulled his hand back from Tony. "Hi. What's your name?" he asked, looking down at him.

"Jacob," he answered, smiling widely at Steve.

The woman looked mortified. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner. He just saw you and took off," she explained, trying to get the boy to go back to their table.

"It's no problem," Steve assured her. "Hey Jacob, do you know who Tony Stark is?" he asked.

Jacob nodded and looked over to the other man sitting at the table. "He's Iron Man," he answered giddily.

Tony stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said as he shook Jacob's hand.

"You two are the coolest superheros ever!" he told them.

The woman smiled. "Is there any way I can take a picture of him with you both?" she asked.

Steve nodded. "Of course. Come here," he said as he stood up. 

Tony stood next to them. "Now you're gonna have to do your coolest superhero pose, alright?" he told Jacob.

Tony did his usual pose, his hand out like a blaster, while Steve pretended to hold up his shield. Jacob flexed his arms and grinned wildly.

His mother took the picture and thanked them again before returning to their table.

Tony frowned. "Time to go," he murmured.

Steve sighed. "That was nice, Tony. Thank you," he told him.

"Yeah well what was I supposed to do, say no to an eight year-old?" Tony said as he sat back down and called over a waiter. "We need to get the check as soon as possible," he told the waiter.

The man left and quickly came back with the bill. Tony paid and they both left the restaurant.

Once they got into the backseat of the car, Steve sighed again and assured him, "I know how you feel about having pictures taken of you but it was a just an ordinary woman. Plus, we're good friends, us hanging out shouldn't be news to anyone."

Tony shook his head and grinned. "You have no idea how the media works. It's kinda cute how naive you are," he replied, moving closer to Steve.

"It would just be so much easier if we went public. Why don't you want anyone to know?" Steve asked, looking at Tony.

The engineer huffed. "We've already talked about this, dear. It's personal. This is between me and you. I just don't want the whole world gossiping about and judging us," he explained and took Steve's hand. "I really don't want to argue tonight. Can we just drop this for now?" he asked.

Steve frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry," he replied.

Tony smirked and told Steve, "It's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me later."

Steve laughed. "Oh, is that so?" he asked. 

Tony nodded. "It is," he answered and kissed Steve. "I've been waiting to do that all night," he said as he pulled back to breathe. 

The car stopped short when they got to the tower, accidentally slamming Tony and Steve's heads together.

Steve laughed and rubbed his temple. "Come on, let's go inside. If I recall, I have my work cut out for me," he told Tony with a wink. 

Tony grinned and followed his boyfriend inside. They only managed to make it to the elevator before they started undressing eachother. 

When they finally got to Tony's floor, the engineer's phone started blaring his ringtone, "I Am Iron Man."

Steve groaned and tried to distract Tony from answering it, but Tony just rolled his eyes and picked it up. "What do you want?" he asked.

The man on the other end, Steve didn't recognize his voice, sighed and answered, "I've got an assignment for you. Romanov and Vision are being briefed as we speak. I'll send over the information. A quinjet will be by to pick you up at noon tomorrow."

Toby huffed. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the biggest cock block ever, Ross?" he whined. "Can you at least tell me what this is about?"

Ross sighed and explained, "A.I.M. They didn't fall with Killian and they're hacking into top secret government files. I know this is important to you with what happened to Ms. Potts. We need you to go into their hideout, arrest as many of these terrorists as possible, and wipe their hard drives."

Tony's whole demeanor changed to a more serious expression. "How many people are we talking about?" he asked.

The line was silent for a moment before Ross responded, "We don't know for sure but we think about 20 scientists and 35 extremis soldiers. It's all in the file I emailed you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "There's no way the three of us can beat 35 extremis soldiers. We need more firepower," he insisted.

"Well it's all we've got. King T'Challa is too busy and Colonel Rhodes isn't operational. Make it work. I really have to go so if you have any questions you can read the email," Ross said before quickly hanging up, giving Tony no time to argue.

Tony sighed, looking back at Steve and throwing his phone on the dresser. "You up for a mission?" he asked.

Steve's face lit up. "Hell yeah," he replied.

Tony laughed. "Language," he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Very funny, Tony."

The smaller man shook his head. "It's still not going to be enough. I'd feel better with some back up. Any chance?" Tony asked.

"Call Nat and Vision and have them see if Clint and Wanda can help. I have to home and get my shield and uniform anyway so I'll ask if Sam and Bucky can come," Steve told Tony getting up from the bed and putting his clothes back on.

Tony sighed and walked over to him. "I don't want you to go," he murmered.

Stve laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He put on his best Captain America voice and told him, "Tony, now's the time to be the responsible adult that you are."

Tony huffed. "I don't wanna be responsible," he whined. "I just want to have sex with my incredibly hot boyfriend."

Steve blushed. "Well unfortunately you can't tonight. Can I borrow your jet?" he asked, avoided Tony's complaining.

Tony nodded and insisted, "Of course. If by some miracle we actually live tomorrow, you owe me big time."

Steve laughed again. "Sure thing," he said before quickly lending in to kiss Tony once more and heading out into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On his ride to the airport, Steve called Sam to let him know that he was going to be coming home and that he needed to talk to both of them.

Sam and Bucky were sitting on the couch making out when they heard Steve approaching the door. Steve walked in, dropping his bags on the floor, giving them just enough time to pull apart.

Bucky looked up at him. "What's up?" he asked. 

Steve quickly walking over to the two guys. "I'm sorry for not letting you know that I was coming home sooner but Tony just got the call about his mission tomorrow," he explained, sitting in the chair across from them.

Sam shook his head and replied, "It doesn't matter. It's not like we were doing anything anyways."

Steve nodded. "I know it's last minute but Tony really needs more people for the mission. Is there any way you two would be up for going?" he asked, turning to look at Bucky, then adding, "You don't have to come so don't feel like you have to."

Bucky scoffed. "I'm not a child, Steve. I'm capable of deciding what I want to do," he told Steve.

Sam glared at Bucky and answered, "I'm in. I've been waiting to test out the new wings Stark made me."

Bucky nodded. "I'm in too. When do we leave?" he asked.

"First thing tomorrow. Be suited up and ready. I'll brief you on the jet," Steve assured them. 

They both nodded and swiftly left the room to get their gear ready for tomorrow.

With that, Steve also got up and entered his room, picking up his shield from within the closet. Tony had given it back to him when they first started dating, saying that it would always be his and he was out of line telling him any different. As he stared down at it, it dawned on him that this was going to be a battle and that meant someone was going to get hurt.


	5. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Gabi, aka the best damn trash can ever, who gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter since I had serious writer's block and was super busy with school. So so sorry this took so long. I apologize. I hope it lives up to the hype, it's really awful and sad and I apologize in advance.

It was early the next morning when everyone stumbled out of bed. Although, it's not like any of them actually slept. 

Bucky had a nightmare, which wasn't uncommon, but this one was worse than usually. It took Sam an hour to calm him down enough to stop shaking and to actually stay focused on Sam for more than a few seconds at a time. Bucky refused to talk about it and Sam wasn't going to push him to at 4 in the morning.

To say the least, neither of them could fall asleep after that. Bucky was too shaken up and Sam was too concerned about his boyfriend to even think about how tired he was.

So when the three of them piled into the kitchen at 6 in the morning, no one had to ask how little the others slept. It was written in the bags under their eyes and the way they each dove for the coffee pot.

It only took them another half hour to shower, dress, and gather all their gear.

They met back in the kitchen for what was Sam's third cup of coffee that morning. "Steve, I think Bucky should stay here. He had a bad nightmare last night and didn't get any sleep," he told Steve, refusing to look at either of his roommates.

Steve shot Bucky a concerned look, that Bucky returned pointedly. "I'm fine," Bucky spit out. 

Steve glanced between Sam and Bucky before replying, "Bucky's a grown man. He can make up his own mind and if he says he's fine then he is."

Sam shook his head and looked up at the ceiling like he was praying for lightning to strike him before he turned his attention to the pair. "You both need to get over your egos. Steve, I know you still care about Bucky much more than your letting on, and Bucky...you know Steve's got your back no matter what's going on between you two. I was really trying to let you two work this out by yourselves, but enough is enough," he all but scolded them, like they were children and he was their mom.

Both of the soldiers huffed indignantly, staring at Sam. 

A moment later, Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to face Steve. "You almost ready?" he asked casually.

Steve nodded. "We can leave as soon as Sam's ready," he replied evenly, his voice devoid of emotion.

Sam shook his head and downed the rest of his coffee. "Let's go," he said, putting his cup in the sink and picking up his gear.

The ride to the airport was silent. Not comfortable silence, either. The kind that gives you knots in your stomach. Like sitting in a room with complete strangers who clearly loathe eachother, rather than your best friends, Sam thought.

The flight wasn't much better but at least there was more room.

Sam was laying down on the couch, listening to music and trying to ignore Steve and Bucky when the assassin plopped himself down on the end of the couch, pushing Sam's feet over, and sighing loudly.

Sam looked up at Bucky and pushed aside his own issues, huffing, "What's wrong?"

Bucky leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms. "Nothing," he murmured.

Sam rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yeah sure. Try again." He sat up a bit, moving his feet into Bucky's lap, grinning. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Bucky just stared at him. "Nothing," he answered again, a hint of agitation in his voice.

Sam sighed and took Bucky's hand. "Come on, talk to me, baby," he urged.

Bucky moved his hand away from Sam's and glared at him. "Just drop it, ok? Clearly if I wanted to talk about it I would," he spat out. 

Sam stared at Bucky, concern written all over his face. "Alright fine. I'm just worried about you," Sam responded, cooly.

Bucky huffed and told him, "You don't have to be. I'm fine. It's not your responsibility to fix everything. I can put myself back together just fine without your butting in. "

Sam stood up and glared at Bucky. "Screw you, Bucky. I don't need this. If this is what I'm gonna get for trying to help then I'm out," he snapped, putting his earbuds back in and storming into the other room where Steve was.

Steve looked up at him from where he was studying the schematics of the warehouse AIM took over. "Everything okay?" he asked. 

Sam nodded and ran a hand through his hair before responding, "Yeah it's fine. He can just be a handful sometimes, ya know?" 

Steve burst out laughing. "I'm glad someone else noticed it too. That punk pick a fight with you over nothing?" he asked.

Sam laughed as well. "What else would he do?" he asked rhetorically.

Steve nodded to himself. "Yeah well don't read too much into it. He's always been like that," he replied, folding up the plans.

Sam sat down and thought it over. "Noted," he remarked.

Steve sat down across from Sam and stared fondly at him for a moment before saying, "Hey, listen. I know it's not always easy putting up with him, especially with things between us the way they are right now but I really appreciate you being there for him. Just...thank you I guess is what I'm trying to say."

Sam smiled. "You don't need to thank me. He deserves people around him who will make him happy and listen. I'm just glad he's given me the chance to get to know him," he explained to Steve. "But you need to pull your head put of your ass and apologize if you actually do want to help him. He's been worrying himself sick about losing you. You two are the only family you have so stop taking him for granted and fix this."

Stve nodded trying to process everything that Sam was saying. When he finally gathered his thoughts he frowned and spoke up, "You're right. Of course you're right. I just keep thinking what if he doesn't care anymore, you know?"

Sam shook his head. "He does. You two just need to work through it and you can't do that unless you actually talk," he told Steve.

Steve smiled hopefully. "When did you get so good at this?" he asked jokingly.

Sam laughed and responded, "I've always been good, you've just been to busy to listen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally arrived at Stark Tower, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Tony were all suited up and ready to go. They touched down and everyone said their hellos before turning to Steve expectingly.

"Call it Captain," Tony shouted.

Steve nodded and turned to face everyone. "I know this is a last minute call and I'm incredibly thankful that you all showed up. I'm not gonna sugercoat it, it's gonna be tough. However, I have complete faith in you all. I've watched you guys fight aliens in downtown New York, crash helicarriers while taking down Hydra, and beat Ultron in a floating city. I know you guys are capable of this," he explained in his best Captain America voice.

"It's a good thing he's so goddamn good at inspiration speeches," Sam leaned over to Natasha and whispered, causing everyone to laugh.

Steve took a deep breath to keep himself from laughing and continued, "Our mission is retrieval of the stolen files and to capture any scientists we can. We know that there are at least 35 extremis soldiers so expect a firefight. We'll brake into four two-man teams. None of them are allowed to get away. That's why Wilson and Barton will be stationed on the roof taking out any that try to make a run for it. The rest of us will work our way through the compound. There's four main access points but we'll be working from these three," he paused pointing to the schematics, "Barnes and Romanov will take the one on the left, Vision and Wanda will take the one on the right, and Stark and I will take the center. Everyone clear?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their gear, piling it into the quinjet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The area around the warehouse was eerily quiet when they got there. They detected that no gaurds were outside and decided that the defenses on the outside of the compound were minimum.

Sam picked Clint up and carried him to the roof, getting into position and radioing the all clear for the others.

Everything was going smoothly, a few missteps here and there but nothing major, until a whole group ambushed one of the two-man teams.

Natasha's voice rang over the radio in between static saying, "Barnes is down. He's breathing but he's in bad shape. We need help, we're pinned down."

Sam could hear Steve respond something in a panicked tone but he couldn't focus on the words themselves. All he wanted was to be by Bucky's side, to tell him that everthing is going to be okay and that he doesn't need to worry.

Clint was trying to get his attention and muttering something about Sam worrying so much about a guy he doesn't even like.

Before Sam could register anything, he was jumping off the roof and gliding down to the ground, sprinting into the building. He found them down a long hallway a few minutes later, with about four extremis soldiers being fought off by Steve. 

"Nat," he yelled as he rounded the corner and saw them. Bucky was leaning against the wall, bleeding perfusely but responsive it seemed. "Go help Steve. I can handle him until we can get a clean path."

Natasha nodded and was up, fighting alongside Steve in a heartbeat.

Sam rushed over to Bucky and immediately looked him over, checking for the source of the bleeding. He noticed a huge laceration on Buckys left shoulder and began applying pressure to the wound. "How are we doing, Buck? Can you talk?" he asked, worry taking over his entire demeanor. 

Bucky nodded and winced as he pulled up his shirt. "Stomachs worse," he croaked.

Sam frowned, taking in the chunk of flesh missing from his side. Super healing or none this was bad. "Okay. Okay, we can work with this. I've got you. Don't worry, baby," Sam replied ripping Bucky's shirt off and tying it around the wound.

Bucky leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other as he fisted Sam's shirt in his hands. He looked up at Sam and whispered, "I love you. I'm so so sorry, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Don't you quit on me," he demanded as he pulled Bucky to his feet.

Bucky grunted loudly and leaned his body into Sam. "I wouldn't dream of it, chocalate thunder," he wheezed.

Sam turned to Steve and Natasha and saw that they had just taking out the last enemy. "A little help here?" he yelled frantically.

Steve ran to Bucky's left side and pulled an arm around his shoulder so that Bucky was supported by both Sam and Steve now.

They were walking him outside as Natasha called in an extraction when Bucky collapsed completely, sending all three of them to the pavement.

Sam maneuvered himself so that he was kneeling over Bucky and pressing his hands into Bucky's side, slowing the blood flow. "Come on, baby. You're not allowed to die, okay? I can't lose you too. Please, please just live for me," Sam begged as he leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky's lips.

It was sad and desperate but it was just the thing that got Bucky's attention. He groaned and opened his eyes just in time to see a quinjet landing a few yards behind Sam.

Steve was staring at them dumbfounded, right next to Bucky. "You-you two?" he asked hoarsely.


	6. Recovery

Bucky went right into surgery after being flown directly to the hospital and has been unconscious in his room ever since then.

To say the least Sam and Steve were a wreck. For the past day and a half they had been switching between pacing outside of Bucky's hospital room and sitting next to his bed.

Steve was so caught up in worrying about Bucky's injuries that he almost forgot about Sam. Almost. 

So when Steve walked into the hallway, and found Sam sitting on a stretcher, holding his face in his hands sobbing, he couldn't do anything except sit next to him and pull him into a tight embrace.

Sam clung to his chest and managed to choke out, "What if he doesn't wake up, Steve?" 

Steve shook his head. "I can't afford to think like that, and you damn sure can't either," he told Sam, rubbing circles into his back. 

Sam took a few deep breaths and pulled back studying Steve's face. "I love him, Steve. I love him so fucking much," he admitted.

Steve smiled and pushed Sam's shoulder gently. "I know you do. He'll be okay," he assured Sam. 

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "This sucks. I just feel so fucking helpless," he whined.

Steve frowned and put an arm around Sam's shoulder pulling him close. "I know. I feel the same way. I mean this is my fault after all. If I had just listened to you and kept him home..." he trailed off, looking down. 

"It's not your fault. He knew the risks, just like the rest of us," Sam told him, staring at the same spot on the floor that Steve was.

They sat in comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes before their doctor walked up to them. "James has just woken up. He's still very groggy but he asked for you two and I told him that I'd go find you both," he explained, leading the pair over to Bucky's room.

A smug grin grew on Bucky's face as he saw his two best friends walk into the room. "Took you long enough," he joked.

"What's with the smile, Goldilocks?" Sam asked, teasing right back. 

Bucky's grin grew. "I'm just happy to see you both," he replied honestly.

Steve rolled his eyes and moved to sit in the seat on Bucky's left. "Wouldn't dare be anywhere else, punk," he said, letting the tension in his body dissipate.

"Jerk," Bucky said as he tore his eyes away from Steve and turned towards Sam. "Come here," he said, sliding over in the bed and reaching his arms out towards Sam.

Sam laughed and joined him in the bed. "I think you orchestrated this whole thing just to get me in bed with you," he quipped, wrapping Bucky in a huge hug.

Bucky hummed and nodded. "Always want you in bed with me," he mused, leaning impossibly closer to Sam.

Sam inhaled deeply and let out a loud sniffle. "You're not allowed to scare me like that. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it," he managed to get out in between sobs.

Bucky held on tighter, careful of his stitches. "I did though. I'm alive. I'm fine," he assured Sam.

Sam pulled back and wiped his eyes, taking in Bucky, who did look remarkably better. "I know. I just need you to be more careful. You almost didn't come back from this one," he reminded him.

Bucky nodded and leaned in to press a needy kiss to Sam's lips.

Steve just watched them and cleared his throat, stifling a laugh. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? 'Cause you two are obnoxiously sappy," he groaned.

Bucky pulled back and winced as he turned to look at Steve. "Suck it up. I'm sure you and Stark are just as insufferable," he snarked. 

"What about me?" Tony asked as he strolled into the room and sat down next to his boyfriend.

Steve's face lit up as soon as he heard Tony's deep voice. "You came?" he asked, in awe of Tony's presence.

Tony smiled and leaned in to give Steve a gentle kiss. "I would've been here sooner but I had to wrap up things at the warehouse and Ross made me write up a mission report. It took me longer than I thought it would. I had to find a way to spin it where you guys weren't involved," he explained apologetically.

Steve rolled his eyes. "And you used to complain about not being in charge. Now you can't handle the work that goes with it?" he teased.

Tony grinned and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. "I take it all back. You can have the torture of being team leader," he pleaded.

Steve shook his hand. "Can't do it. Remember, I didn't sign the accords. That's all on you," he stated smugly, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt this tooth-rotting sweetness," Bucky interjected, "but did you finish the mission? Did you get them all?"

Steve and Tony pulled apart just enough to turn their attention towards him. "Yeah. The mission was a success and there is no sign that AIM has any other strongholds. Looks like we wiped them out for good," Tony told him.

Bucky nodded. "That's really good," he said. He smiled awkwardly and continued, "Hey, I never got to thank you for the arm you sent over to Wakanda for me. I know it wasn't easy but I really appreciate it."

Tony shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I knew it wasn't you, I did, I just wasn't thinking straight. I just wanna move forwards, you know?" he explained. 

Bucky nodded and Tony and Steve went back to kissing and whispering things back and forth. It was nice for Sam to see that radiant smile on Steve's face again. After everything, Steve deserves someone that lights up his world like this. It makes him want to hold onto Bucky just a little tighter.

"Can I see your stitches?" Sam asked Bucky, looking down at him.

Bucky's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What? Why?" he asked curiosly.

Sam smiled at him fondly. "Please?" he begged and drew his lips into a small pout. His boys weren't the only ones that could be convincing when they wanted to be.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I know what you're doing," he groaned, but began lifting his shirt anyways so that Sam could see the neat row of stitches that held Bucky's side together.

Sam traced them gently with his index finger, careful not to put too much pressure on the wound. "Looks good. No signs of infection. No swelling or redness," he said as he looked Bucky in the eyes with a pained expression on his face.

Bucky chuckled. "Are you my doctor now? I don't think I'd survive that," he joked.

Sam smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should've been there backing you up," he muttered as he buried his face into Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky kissed the top of Sam's head and rested his creek against the side of his face. "Hey, none of that. Baby, listen to me," he said, tone turning serious. 

Sam looked up into Bucky eyes, making direct contact for the first time that day. Sam nodded for Bucky to continue, anxious of what he was gonna say next.

Bucky smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Sam's lips before continuing, "This is isn't your fault. It's not Steve's or Nat's or anyone else's either. I made a decision to go in there and fight with you guys. I know you two are blaming yourselves right now but it needs to stop right now. I'm fine and I'll be completely healed in a few days tops," he told them, glancing between the soldiers for emphasis.

The doctor chose that moment to walk in and break the tense silence as he cleared his throat. Everyone's attention turned to him as he looked over the chart.

"I've just been checking James's vitals and it seems that he is healing at a very accelerated rate," he said glancing around the room before continuing, "Due to his super serum,  we expect him to be fully healed by the end of the week. He should take it easy until then and no missions for at least two weeks after that."

Everyone nodded and it was Sam that spoke up first. "Thank you for everything doctor. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," he said, apologetically.

The doctor smiled. "Dr. Stephen Strange," he said as he reached out to shake Sam's hand.

Tony smirked. "Strange here is enhanced, like us. I figured he'd have more experience in dealing with super serum," he assured the soldiers.

The doctor nodded and went to leave. "You guys are free to go whenever you want, as long as James takes it easy over the next few days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally got to the tower, everyone was waiting in the common room watching some stupid reality TV show that no one actually cares about.

They all turned to look at them but Nat was the first to say anything. "Sam, I know you're a bleeding heart but you didn't have to fall for the first brainwashed assassin you came across," she teased.

Sam smirked and stared at her fondly. "I didn't, remember Nat?" he quipped back.

She grinned and picked up a magazine off the coffee table, flipping through the pages.

The pair had been pretty close since everything happened in D.C., with Sam letting them crash with him and all.

"Well hello to you too, Natasha," Tony muttered as he sat on the couch next to her.

Sam took Bucky's hand and the pair made their way to the love seat that wasn't being occupied by Wanda and Vision.

Vision smiled. "It is good to see you doing better, Sergeant Barnes," he said, nodding at Bucky. "And may I express my congratulations to the both of you."

Sam and Bucky laughed. "Thank you Vision. You can just call me Bucky though," Bucky said as he leaned back into Sam.

Clint raised his beer. "Let's hear it for the new couple!" he shouted a little to loudly. Clearly he was already slightly drunk.

Sam smiled sheepishly and replied, "Well, it's actually not all that new..."

Bucky laughed. "Yeah only if you call two months new," he said. 

Steve's jaw dropped. "TWO months?" he asked, astonished. "My two best freinds started dating and decided not to tell me for two months?"

Sam just narrowed his eyes and snarked, "Yeah well you didn't tell either of us that you were dating Tony!" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "So what this is payback?" he asked, angrier than was necessary. 

Bucky sighed and answered, "It's not Sam's fault. I-I asked him not to say anything. I just know how excited you would have been about it and I didn't think I could handle all that pressure. Then after the fight I just didn't want to push you further away."

Steve stilled as he tried to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry, Buck. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. It's just hard for me to see you as the person you are now. I mean you're so different from the way you were back then," he apologized, hoping Bucky would understand. 

Natasha snorted. "Hydra training and brainwashing will do that to you," she mumbled.

Bucky huffed and gave her a death stare before responding, "I know. You don't think I know how hard this is for you? You're not exactly the same person you were back then either, Stevie."

Clint chimed in,"This is really touching but can we save the heart to heart for later? I'm trying to watch a show here and your sob stories are making it hard."

Wanda picked up a pen with her powers and threw it at him. "Stop being rude," she scolded.

Tony laughed. "Come on, give him a break. We were all thinking it anyways," he added.

The next pen was aimed at Tony's face instead. Everyone started hysterically laughing. 

Bucky got up and headed to the kitchen. However, as soon as he got there, Sam was standing next to him. "Hey, what do you need? I can get it for you," Sam told him.

Bucky scoffed and bit out, "I'm capable of taking care of myself, Sam." He turned towards Sam quickly and couldn't hide the way he winced at the fast movement.

Sam smiled at him. "I know you can, but I also know that it couldn't hurt to just chill for a few days and let me take care of you. I know you'd do it for me," he said sweetly.

Bucky huffed. He knew that Sam was right but he'd be damned if he was gonna admit it. "Yeah well that's because I'm a better person that you," he snarked as he reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a bag of chips. Seriously Tony, who put chips in the highest cabinet?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had only taken the rest of that day for Bucky to break and let Sam help him. Honestly, it was surprising he even lasted that long.

Bucky was laying in bed while Sam cleaned up dinner when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he yelled. 

Steve opened the door and smiled at Bucky. "Can I sit?" he asked. 

Bucky grinned and nodded, pulling himself to s sitting position. "What's up?" he asked.

Steve looked him over and began, "I just wanted to make sure that we're okay. I also wanted to apologize. I mean for the fight and then my little meltdown earlier."

Bucky shook his head. "We're good. I'm sorry too. I always meant to tell you. At first it seemed like too much and then we had the big fight and we were hardly talking so it didn't seem like the time," he told Steve.

Steve smiled. "It's okay. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy for you guys. Now come here, punk," he said as he moved in to hug Bucky. 

Bucky hugged back and whined, "Ow, ow. Stevie, gentle. I'm still pretty banged up."

Steve pulled back immediately. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry," he said sheepishly. 

Bucky smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's all good as long as you don't tell Sam," he teased.

Steve grinned and replied, "It'll be our little secret."

Just then, Sam walked through the door. "How does your side feel, baby?" he asked Bucky. When he saw Steve, he stopped. "Oh shit, sorry. Am I interrupting?" he asked.

A small smile played at Steve's lips as he shook his head and answered, "Nah, we just finished. Goodnight guys." With that he glanced at the pair and left the room.

Sam smiled. "Everything okay?" he asked, climbing into bed next to Bucky. 

The taller man just smiled back. "Yeah I think it is," he replied as he nuzzled closer to Sam.


	7. Falling

"Sam, come on," Bucky whined. "You know how long it's been since we had sex? I'm healed!"

Sam brought their entertwined fingers to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Bucky's hand. "The doctor said no strenuous activity for a week. I think that classifies as such, at least the way we do it," he teased. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and continued to try and get Sam out of his clothes.

Sam just rolled on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. "Baby, please stop. You know I want it just as much. You're making this so difficult," he whined.

Bucky huffed and easily pulled his arms free. "You know how my healing works. You know that I'm okay. You taking care of me these past few days was really nice but you don't need to anymore," he told Sam, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

Sam laughed and leaned down to kiss Bucky. "I hate you," he said with no real heat, as he moved his hands beneath the waistband of the other man's boxers.

Bucky kissed Sam back roughly. "Love you too," he mumbled, pushing Sam's shirt over his head.

Sam grinned and pushed Bucky's boxers down completely so that he was now completely naked. "Hey, babe?" he asked tentatively, as he traced circles into Bucky's chest.

Bucky looked up at him and replied, "yeah?" He was smiling and for once, he was in no rush to get on with it. He just wanted to feel Sam pressed against him for as long as possible.

Sam leaned in to press a quick kiss to Bucky's earlobe before whispering, "Why don't you fuck me tonight?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Bucky murmured shyly, burying his face into the crook of Sam's neck. Despite how much he wanted nothing less than to fuck Sam into the mattress, Bucky was still testing the limits of his strength and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam. Ever.

Sam pulled Bucky's head out from his shoulder and cradled his face in his hands. "You won't. I trust you," he told Bucky and reinforced it by kissing him deeply.

Bucky sighed and leaned his forehead against Sam's. "I love you so damn much," he admitted.

Sam smiled and kissed him on the cheek, saying, "That's good because I love you so damn much too, baby."

Bucky laughed. "Sap," he mused and rolled them both over so Sam was on his back and Bucky was hovering over him. "You sure this is what you want?" he asked, nibbling on Sam's neck.

Sam nodded a few times as he tangled his hands in Bucky's hair. "Only if you're comfortable with it," he insisted. 

Bucky mouthed down Sam's chest. "Are you kidding? I've been thinking about fucking you for ages," he said, his breath ghosting over Sam's skin and making goosebumps appear.

Sam moaned as Bucky ever so slowly pulled down his boxers and gave his dick one slow stroke. "Tease," Sam whined.

Bucky smirked. "I'm in charge tonight and I think I'm gonna take my time with you," he teased as he licked a stripe up the underside of Sam's now fully hard cock.

As Bucky continued to tease Sam slowly, Sam became a moaning and writhing mess. "Please, baby, hurry up. I want you in me sometime tonight," he panted.

Bucky begrudgingly rolled off Sam and stretched to get the lube from the bedside table. "Fine, fine. I guess it's not worth it anyways if my efforts are just gonna be dismissed," he huffed, sarcastically.

Sam smacked his arm playfully. "Smartass," he teased, spreading his legs apart.

Bucky just smirked and coated his right hand in lube. "Ready?" he asked as the tip of his index finger caught on the rim of Sam's hole.

Sam groaned and nodded vigorously.

Bucky laughed and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Sam's lips as he pushed in to the first knuckle.

Sam hummed and pushed back. "So good. More, Bucky, please," he begged. 

Bucky smiled down at him and added a second finger to his already quick rhythm. "You're so beautiful like this, you know that?" he praised. 

Sam moaned even louder. Since Tony had soundproofed the whole tower, you couldn't hear anything in anyone else's rooms and Sam decided to take full advantage of that. At home they had to worry about neighbors but hear they could be as loud as they wanted. Sam certainly was not being shy about letting Bucky know how much he was enjoying himself.

When Bucky was finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and opened the lube so he could pour some more onto his leaking erection. He was painfully hard by this point, having neglected his cock for so long.

Sam pulled Bucky down for a long, searing hot kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. "You good?" he asked when he pulled back.

Bucky laughed and replied, "Yeah, I'm good. You ready?"

Sam smiled fondly at him. "Yeah. Go ahead," he instructed, as he took a deep breath and braced himself. 

Bucky lined up with Sam and gently pushed just the head of his dick into the tight ring of muscles around Sam's opening. Even with all the preparation, Sam was still very tight.

Both of the men let out a series of obscene noises as Bucky slowly sank deeper inside, inch by inch, until he was seated fully.

Sam took a moment to collect himself then looked up at Bucky expectingly. "You gonna move anytime soon?" he asked snarkily.

Bucky shook his head with a smile on his face. "You know I was thinking that maybe I'd just stay here since you've decided to have an attitude," he quipped right back but thrusted shallowly anyways.

Sam whined deep in his throat. "Bucky pleaseee," he panted, about to lose his mind if Bucky didn't move soon.

Bucky chuckled and pulled back almost all the way, thrusting back in forcefully and hitting just the right spot.

Sam let out a broken moan in response, arching his back off the bed.

Bucky kept a consistent rhythm, not too fast, afraid that he would go too hard, but hard enough that Sam wouldn't be able to contain his moans even if he wanted to.

Sam began pushing back, quickly syncing his rhythm with Bucky's own. "Baby, I'm close. Touch me, please," he said, begging for release.

Bucky moved his right hand up to stroke Sam slowly, but Sam shook his head. "Are you okay if...would you mind doing it with your left?" he asked shyly.

Bucky nodded and smoothed his right hand down the back of Sam's thigh, taking Sam in hand with his left. "shhhh, darlin', it's okay. I've got you. Come for me?" he asked. 

As if on cue, Sam arched his back off the bed, coming harder than he ever had before, all over Bucky's hand and his own stomach.

Bucky continued to fuck Sam through his orgasm, brought closer to the edge by watching Sam come so beautifully. Bucky could tell that Sam was wrecked and pulled out, planning on finishing by himself.

"No," Sam gritted out, voice hoarse and panting. "Keep going. Want you to come too. Wanna feel you inside me."

Bucky kissed Sam deeply and pushed back in, feeling Sam moan brokenly into his mouth. It only took another three or four thrusts until Bucky was coming so hard that his vision whited out. They just laid there spent for few moments, trying to collect themselves. 

Once they both caught their breath, Bucky pulled out and walked to their bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, wiping himself down before cleaning Sam up as well.

Bucky also put on his boxers and threw Sam his own before climbing into bed behind the smaller man.

Sam turned around and just stared at Bucky for a moment in awe of just how beautiful the super soldier really is. "I think that's the best orgasm I've ever had," he admitted, placing gentle kisses to the scar still visible on Bucky's right shoulder.

Bucky just smiled and agreed, "Yeah, I think me too."

Sam couldn't help but smile back. "And look, I'm not hurt. I told you you could do it," he said, laying his head on Bucky's chest and letting the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Bucky turned out the light and kissed the top of Sam's head. "Yeah, baby, you did," he told Sam before letting his exhaustion take over as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was falling and the only thing he could see was Steve hanging onto the steel door, reaching out, trying to grab him and pull him back in.

He finally hit the ground and all he could feel was pain radiating through his entire body. He looked around and the only thing he could see was snow and blood. 

"You ready to comply, Soldat?" a voice asked him and suddenly he was back in the chair. 

Bucky looked around frantically, trying to find any way to get out but his hands were bound. "No, I can't, not again," he told the man.

The handler looked at him curiously. "Are you sure? We've got an exciting one this time," he said as he held up a picture of the falcon.

Sam. His Sam. No, he could never hurt him again. "I can't do it. I love him. Please anyone else," he begged.

His handler simply shook his head. "Wrong answer," he said and shoved a mouth guard into Bucky's mouth. The next thing that Bucky felt was the metal click into place around his arms and the pain. Horrible, guttwrenching pain that made him scream out at the top of his lungs.

The room changed again and he was standing on the edge of the helicarrier. He had just ripped Sam's wing off and kicked him off the ledge. 

He watched Sam plummet to his death and it was all his fault. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden, Bucky was looking down at Sam, who's hands were wrapped around his wrist and who's eyes were pleading. Bucky moved his eyes lower to Sam's neck and found that his own hands were wrapped around Sam's neck tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply. 

Bucky immediately pulled back once he realized what he was doing and Sam sat up, unable to stop coughing, finally able to breathe again. 

Bucky rolled off the bed and stood on the side looking down at his hands. He kept mumbling "What did I do?" over and over again to himself.

Sam finally got his breath back and crawled across the bed towards Bucky. "Hey, baby? It's okay. I'm okay, alright?" he assured him as he reached out to touch Bucky's hands.

Bucky immediately pulled back and looked up to meet Sam's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized as tears began to stream down his face.

Sam leaned in closer and wiped a few tears off his cheeks. "It's okay. We're both okay," he repeated, trying to get through to Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. "I did this," he murmured and backed away from Sam. "I can't be around you," he said, glancing up at Sam once more before sprinting out of the room and locking himself in the bathroom.

Sam's attention was taken away from Bucky when Steve and Tony, followed by a few other team members, barged into the room.

Steve looked at Sam up and down. Sam could tell it was bad because of the way Steve was looking at him, the pain in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to care enough though. 

"Sam...what happened?" Steve asked, taking a step towards him.

Sam collapsed into Steve's arms and broke down into a combination of sobs and coughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing that Sam remembers is waking up in a bed on the medical floor of the Tower. 

Natasha was sitting next to his bed, flipping through a magazine as usual. She heard him moving and before he could ask her what was going on, she spoke. "Hey, don't try to talk right now. Your vocal chords and your windpipe were bruised so it may hurt to talk for a few days. I'm sorry about all this but you were so hysterical that they had to sedate you," she explained, handing him a cup of water. 

He took it and gave her a half-smile. He started drinking and winced as it passed down his throat. "That bad?" he croaked out.

Natasha nodded as she handed him a mirror. "You'll live," she reminded him.

Sam took the mirror and held it up so he could see the dark bruises that colored his neck. He sighed and put it down on the table next to him. "How's Bucky?" he asked after a moment.

She gave him a pained smile. "He's been locked in the bathroom ever since what happened. Steve's with him now, trying to get him to come out but it's not working too well," she told him truthfully.

Sam climbed out of bed and made his way to the elevator. Natasha followed and tried to stop him. "Sam, you're not in the best position to help him right now. Steve can handle it," she urged him, putting her hand on the door to keep it open.

Sam gave her a death glare, while replying, "I don't care what shape I'm in. I need to be there for him. He'd do the same if it were me."

She sighed and took a step back, moving her hand away from the door. 

Sam nodded his thanks and pressed their floor number. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but when he walked out of the elevator, he wasn't prepared to see Steve sitting on one side of the bathroom door, with a resigned expression on his face.

Steve looked up at him and blinked a few times. "You shouldn't be here... you should be resting," he told Sam.

"I can't rest when he's in there," Sam said, sighing. He walked over to the door and asked, "FRIDAY, can you open this for me?"

Steve just looked up at him. "It's better to let him come out on his own. That's what you told me the first time he had an episode like this," he reminded Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Not in this case. He's feeling overwhelming guilt right now and he needs to know that I'm okay, that he didn't kill me," he explained, looking up at the ceiling expectingly.

"Sure thing, Mr. Wilson," the A.I. responded and the subtle click of the lock could be heard in the tense silence.

Steve gave him a confused look and stood up, leaning on the wall. "How are you even this calm?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "Years of practice and knowing that someone you care about is hurting and needs attention more than you do," he told Steve. "Can I have a few minutes alone with him?"

Steve nodded and glanced at the door one more time before leaving the room. 

Sam took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. "Hey, buck," he said as he cautiously approached where the soldier was huddled in the corner. 

Bucky looked up at him and couldn't stop staring at his neck. He looked at Sam with pain in his eyes, and it made Sam's stomach twist into knots.

Sam sat on the floor in front of Bucky,careful to give him his space. "It wasn't your fault. I know that you would never hurt me," he assured Bucky, not breaking eye contact.

Bucky shook his head and argued, "But I did. I'm dangerous, Sam. I could've easily killed you."

The smaller man reached out and tucked a piece of long, dark hair behind Bucky's ear. "You could've easily killed me on the highway or the helicarrier or in Berlin, but you didn't. You're in control, you can handle this," he explained, tapping Bucky's head for emphasis.

Bucky moved a few inches closer to Sam. "I'm not in control. I did this to you. I can't constantly be afraid of doing something like this again everytime I sleep next to you. I can't risk endangering you, just so I can be happy," he said, staring Sam in the eye. If all it takes to keep Sam safe is not being with him than it's a sacrifice that he's willing to make. Sam deserves that much.

"So my happiness doesn't mean anything?" Sam asked rhetorically, trying to keep his own emotions in check. He took Bucky's hand in his own and continued, "'Cause I love you and I don't know if I can be happy if I'm not with you."

Bucky huffed. "I'm not worth this much trouble," he mumbled.

Sam smiled and leaned in to press a slow kiss to Bucky's lips. He leaned his forehead against Bucky's and said, "Now that's bullshit. For every moment we're sitting here like this, there are hundreds more of you making me smile or laugh or of you curling up next to me after I have a nightmare. So yeah, bad things are gonna happen to us. Look at what we've been through already, but if you think for one second that I wouldn't do it all again, then you're wrong."

Bucky leaned down and buried his face in Sam's chest. "I'm scared," he whispered.

Sam smiled and replied, "Me too."

They stayed there like that, making sure that the other wasn't going anywhere for a good twenty minutes before Sam finally pulled back. "Now I don't know about you, but I could kill for a cup of tea," he mused.

Bucky laughed and stood up, pulling Sam to his feet as well. "One cup of tea coming right up," he said as they made their way into the kitchen.


	8. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this update took so long. School has been crazy been crazy busy and unfortunately my dad died two weeks ago. Anyways, I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Thank you all for being patient. I hope you like it!

Bucky and Sam were sitting in the living room, drinking their tea. 

Bucky was gently tracing the dark, purple bruises on Sam's neck. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Sam looked down at him and frowned, the pain of that question evident in his eyes. He didn't want to lie to Bucky but at the same time, he didn't want to make him feel any worse. "Not too bad when you're here with me," he replied, opting for a safer answer.

Bucky sighed and snuggled up next to him, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Sam kissed the top of Bucky's head before leaning in for a slow, lazy kiss on the lips. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault," he assured the super soldier.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just appreciating each other's presence. After a few minutes, Bucky glanced down at their now empty cups. He smiled at Sam and got up, grabbing the mugs. "I'll be right back," he said and leaned down to give Sam a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sam turned his attention to the elevator when it opened with a loud ding. Tony, Steve, and Natasha stepped out into the common room, chatting about some mission back when the avengers first started. 

"Hey, Sam," Natasha exclaimed with a smirk and took a seat across from him. She was soon followed by Tony and Steve, the latter of which was looking very nervous. 

Sam smiled awkwardly at them. "What's up, guys?" he asked, slightly confused by the trio staring at him, obviously trying to figure something out.

When no one answered, Tony rolled his eyes and huffed before responding, "We-I-we were just a little concerned about you and Bucky, that's all."

Natasha made eye contact with Sam and leaned in a little closer to him, her face portraying no emotion. "Sam, we just want you two to be safe and I'm not sure that you're what he needs to be able to recover," she told him bluntly.

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "And what does he need, Nat? In all of your time spent with him, the couple of conversations you two have shared, you think you know what'll help him?" he asked, becoming irritated.

Natasha just shook her head and pursed her lips, looking over at Steve, whose eyes were darting back and forth to everything in the room but Sam.

"Listen, I know me and Natasha don't know Bucky like you do, but we're just trying to help you both. We care about the you, Sam, and we don't like seeing you hurt like this especially when it can be avoided," Tony interjected.

Sam just groaned, a combination of outrage and annoyance that they feel entitled to butt in on his relationship. "First of all, our relationship isn't something that's up for discussion for you to decide if you think it's a good idea or not. We're both adults, we're capable of making our own decisions. And secondly, I'm fine. You guys are really blowing this out of proportion," he assured them.

Steve, who was silent up until now, decided to join in, snapping back, "Sam, I think you're the one who's not making a big enough deal out of this. You have a bruised trachea and voice box, nevermind the lacerations on your neck. You're only human, Sam. What could have happened if Bucky didn't stop? What happens next time?" he asked, voice straining to not yell towards the end. Everyone could tell that he was getting emotional, the thought of losing Sam unbearable to him. 

Sam just shook his head, tears threatening to spill over. "It doesn't matter, okay? As long as he's fine, it doesn't matter. I get it, you guys don't trust him with me. Hell, I'm constantly worried about him too, but I love him and I won't give up on him just because of an accident," he explained, shooting Steve a disappointed look.

"They're right, doll," Bucky insisted, eyes refusing to meet anyone's glances. Sam looked up at Bucky, who had just walked back into the room, and saw the sheer hurt in his eyes that he was trying to repress as he looked at Sam. Bucky could be very good at hiding his feelings, however the more comfortable he gets around Sam, the harder it is for him, especially when he's stressed. "I'm a danger to you. You should've just let me go back into cryo when I wanted to," he murmured.

Sam scoffed. "That's not the solution, baby. You just need to work through this. I know you can, I believe in you," he assured him as he kept his focus on Bucky, whose eyes were brimming with tears.

Bucky took a few steps towards Sam and looked at him hesitantly.

Sam nodded, a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes reassuring him.

Bucky took that as an answer and slowly made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Sam, who immediately wrapped him in his arms, comforting the larger man as the tears started to flow.

Sam glanced up, glaring at the others. "I think you guys should go now," he insisted before turning his attention back towards Bucky and gently stroking his back. Tony and Natasha quickly scattered and Steve gave Sam a hesitant look before doing the same.

Bucky pulled back and stared at Sam. "You know that they are right though. It would be so easy for me to kill you. Sam, you're not like me or Steve. You're not indestructible," he reminded Sam.

Sam kissed his forehead. "I know that, babe, but how many weeks have we slept together and nothing has happened? Sure you slip every once in a while, but I trust you. Trust yourself," he insisted.

Bucky sighed. "How can I when even Steve doesn't?" he asked, leaning his head back on Sam's chest and listening to his heart beat, trying to calm himself down.

Sam rested his head on top of him and explained, "I love Steve but even he can be wrong every now and then. He hasn't been around to see how much better you're doing. To see all the progress you've made so far. Remember when you first moved in and would barely talk to me or Steve?"

Bucky let out a small chuckle. "Mhhhm. That was rough," he mused.

Sam smiled an actual smile now, relieved that he was actually getting through to Bucky. "See? Progress," he gloated.

Bucky leaned back and playfully pushed Sam's shoulder. "Fine. You were right. You don't need to rub it in my face," he said, fake pouting.

"Oh you love it," Sam teased as he leaned in to kiss the pout off of his boyfriend's face.

Bucky smirked against Sam's lips and deepened the kiss, now full-on making out with Sam on the couch like they were teenagers.

Sam pulled away and grinned. "I guess you're feeling better," he observed.

Bucky made a face of deep thinking. "I don't know. Why don't you kiss me again and we'll find out," he quipped.

Sam just smirked and leaned in to whisper something in Bucky's ear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve followed Tony down to his workshop where he assumed Tony was going to work through his stress.

Once he was inside, he accidentally slammed the door causing one of the hinges to snap.

Tony turned around and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Hey, easy there big guy. I can't have you breaking everything in my tower," he teased.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked across the room to stand in front of Tony. "I'm sorry about your door," he apologized, as he cupped the other man's face and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

Tony pulled back and leaned closer to whisper in Steve's ear, "It's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me later with lots of sex."

A mischievous grin formed on Steve's face. "Why don't we start right now?" he asked as he picked Tony up and carried him to his desk, gently placing him in front of his stacks of paperwork.

Tony laughed and kissed Steve one more time before slipping out of his grip. "Because right now, I have work to do and you need to go talk to Sam," he informed the larger man.

"Why now?" Steve whined.

Tony chuckled and placed his arms across his chest, trying to seem more authoritative. "You've had enough drama these past two months. Just go talk to him, apologize and try to get your point across one more time. You don't want this to be the reason why you lose them, right?" he asked, trying to get Steve to think logically.

Steve just huffed and sat on the desk. "It didn't work before with the three of us, it's not going to work now. There's no point. He's never going to agree and I'm just going to push him further away," he said resigned.

Tony took his hand and told him, "I backed you because I love you and because I do agree that Bucky can be dangerous at times, but they're your best friends. They know that you're just trying to help them, and if they don't, make sure they do."

Steve sighed and gave Tony one more kiss before he reluctantly made his way down to Sam and Bucky's room. 

Once he got there, he knocked on the door and called Sam's name a few times. "FRIDAY, is Sam in there?" he asked the A.I.

The A.I.'s voice came over the speaker saying, "Mr. Wilson is indeed in his room."

Steve rolled his eyes and shouted, "Real mature, Sam. I know you're mad at me, but I didn't think that you'd really give me the silent treatment."

After a few seconds of no answer, Steve was fed up and decided to just go in anyways. What he saw was not what he was expecting- or hoping for. 

Bucky was laying flat on his stomach, crying out in pleasure as Sam pounded into him, fucking his ass mercilessly.

Steve's whole face turned tomato red, as he quickly stammered out apologies and ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Sam and Bucky had finished up, Sam tucked Bucky into bed promising to come back soon and left to go find Steve. It only took him a few minutes to find him in the kitchen and when he did, Steve looked mortified.

Sam grabbed a can of coke and took a seat across from him. "Hey, I was looking for you," he told Steve.

"I'm so sorry that I barged in like that, Sam. I just thought that you were ignoring me. It's stupid and I should've known better," Steve apologized, unable to make eye contact with Sam. 

Sam laughed and shook his head. "It's all good. I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, earning a chuckle from Steve. "What did you want?" he asked. 

Steve looked up at Sam and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just feel like I owe you an apology and an explanation. I was way out of line earlier. I just need you to understand that I want what's best for you both no matter what. I mean, Bucky's been my best friend since we were kids. He's practically my brother. I went against the United Nations and half the avengers, my family, to save him. But that doesn't mean that I'll do what's best for him even if it causes you to get hurt. You're my best friend, Sam. You mean more to me than I even know how to describe. You took care of me and put you're life on the line when you barely even knew me. You saved me and Bucky and gave us a safe place to stay when we had no where else to go. I know you're going to say that you were just doing the right thing, but you didn't have to. You didn't need to chase Bucky around the world or go against everything you belive in for us. I owe you more than you even realize. You're the reason why I have my brother back, safe and happy. So don't get me wrong, I am so grateful that he has you and that you found someone who can be there for you like you deserve. I just want to make sure that you aren't getting hurt in the process," Steve explained, pausing every now and then to collect his thoughts.

Sam smiled to himself and fidgetid with hands, trying to process everything that Steve just said. He finally crossed his arms and began, "You're damn straight that you were out of line...but I do know exactly why you did it. I know that you see the bruises and it looks bad, but you've also seen how much better he's gotten over the past few months, how much happier he is now. I could sit here and tell you that this is never going to happen again, but I think we both know that I can't make a promise like that. What I can promise you is that me and Bucky are staying together, no matter what you or Nat or Tony says. I really appreciate your concern and I know how much you care about us both, but I love him so much more than you could ever imagine and neither of us is ready to give up yet. Did you ever think that maybe this is what's best for both of us?"

Steve looked up and made direct eye contact with Sam. "Maybe you're right. I just know that I can't overlook the fact that you both almost died within a week. I don't know what I would have done without either of you," he admitted.

Sam moved closer to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "We're both okay. All of us made it out of this one," he reminded him.

Steve nodded and even cracked a smile. "Are you mad at me?" he asked sheepishly, not sure he could handle a yes right now.

Sam just laughed and told Steve, "Nah, man. We're good."

Steve let out a breath he didn't no he was holding. "Good," he responded. 

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of water. "I'll see you later, okay?" he added and waited for a nod before making his way back towards Bucky's room.

Bucky was laying on the bed already half asleep by the time Sam made it back. "Hey, lazy, I got the glass of water you wanted," he teased.

Bucky smirked and sat up, downing half the glass in one gulp. "Thanks, darling," he said smoothly, Brooklyn accent coming out.

Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. "You know I love it when you call me darling," he admitted.

Bucky just grinned and entertwined their fingers. "I know," he said.


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky make a deal.

Bucky knocked on the door to Tony's workshop early the next morning. Tony was busy welding the arm of his latest suit but looked up at the door anyways. "FRIDAY, who is it?" he asked, knowing that Steve would still be asleep and wouldn't bother knocking before entering anyways.

"James Buchanan Barnes is at the door. Shall I let him in?" the A.I. said.

Tony's eyebrows knitted together in confusion before he responded, "sure." He put down his tools, taking a seat on his work bench.

A few seconds later, Bucky made his way into the workshop and sat across from the engineer.

"What can I do for you? Is the arm okay?" Tony asked.

Bucky smiled and looked up at the other man sheepishly. "The arms perfect. I actually have a favor to ask of you," he told him. "I know that we're not friends and after everything that I've done, I'm in no position to ask you for anything, but if you could just hear me out...," he trailed off, running a hand through his hair nervously.

Tony thought about it for a moment and then nodded saying, "Let bygones be bygones and all. Go on."

Relief and hopefullness lit up Bucky's eyes as he explained, "Okay, so I really want to propose to Sam. I know it's soon but with what we do, I don't want to miss my chance. The problem is that I don't know anything about rings and more importantly, I don't have really any money, and I'd really prefer to not steal the money for it. Sam just might kill me."

As Tony took in the shocking news, he huffed out a laugh and asked, "So let me get this straight, you want me to help you pick out a ring for Sam and then buy it for you?"

Bucky swallowed the saliva that was filling his mouth and nervously nodded. "If you don't want to, I understand. It's a lot to ask," he assured him.

Tony started full on laughing now as he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a few magazines and bringing them over to hand to Bucky. "I'll make you a deal. I'll help you pick out a ring for Sam and pay for it, if you look through these and tell me which one you think the star spangled man would like," he explained.

Bucky's eyebrows knitted together as he thought about what Tony was asking of him. "You want to marry Stevie?" he asked, shocked.

Tony grinned and nodded giddily. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I just haven't been able to decide. I want to get him something that he'd really like, and I figure you probably know him the best, so I'd appreciate your help," he admitted.

Bucky nodded to himself and flipped through the catalog, looking at the pictures. "He's happiest when he's around you, you know. I don't think that I've ever seen him this in love, even with Peggy," he said, glancing up at Tony, expressionless.

The smaller man smiled widely and asked, "So you'll help?"

Bucky nodded. "Of course. I'm glad he has you. I just have one condition," he insisted.

Tony waited for him to respond, but when he didn't, he cleared his throat. "And that is?" he asked.

Bucky smirked and answered, "Promise me you'll take good care of him."

Tony put down the gadget he was playing with and held out a hand. "Deal," he agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How about this one?" Tony asked, turning the picture around to show Bucky.

Bucky looked at it and whined, "Tonyyyy," as he rolled his eyes yet again.

Tony huffed, "What? It's a nice ring."

Bucky shook his head and started laughing. "It is a very, very, nice, expensive ring...but as I've told you a million times, it's not Stevie's type. It's yours," he insisted.

Tony sighed. "Fine, if you know him so well, you tell me which one to buy,"  he snarked, getting frustrated that all his choices were being shot down.

A smirk formed on Bucky's lips as he found what he was looking for. "Sure," he said, as he pointed to a silver ring engraved with stars and Steve's birthstone, ruby.

Tony smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you," he replied, full of awe at just how perfect it was for Steve.

Bucky nodded and told him, "Of course."

"You pick out yours yet?" Tony asked, as he circled the one for Steve.

Bucky just grinned and pushed the magazine towards Tony. "Yeah, I like this one," he said, as he gestured to a silver ring with a gold half-heart and the word love engraved on the outside.

Tony nodded and replied, "Alright, I'll order them today. Should be here in a day or two."

Bucky smiled and nodded as he stood up. "Alright, well Sam's gonna be wondering where I am. I better get going," he said before he left the workshop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky found Sam sitting in the living room watching TV. He plopped down onto the couch next to him and started laughing when he saw what was on the TV. "Watching your newest obsession, huh?" he teased.

Sam gave him a dirty look. "I'll have you know that this show is watched by over 1 million people," he snarked.

Bucky glanced between Sam and the TV. "Yes honey, but 90% of those viewers are women and the other 10% are men whose woman make them," he explains, holding back his chuckles at the mock outrage on Sam's face.

Sam rolled his eyes, then smiled at Bucky fondly. "Whatever. Just shut up so I can see if she says yes to the dress," he remarked.

Bucky smiled as well and shifted so that he was closer to Sam.

Sam hummed in approval. "You ever think about it? Settling down, getting married, maybe adopting a kid or two?" he asked.

Bucky took a second to composed himself, after the look of panic that thankfully Sam didn't see. He shook his head. "No. I'm just not sure that's something I want anymore," he admitted, feeling his chest tighten with every word he said. The look of dissapointment coloring Sam's face only made it ten times worse.

Sam sighed and turned to look at Bucky. "So you really can't see us getting married, living the rest of our lives together?" he asked.

Bucky huffed. "Not really," he replied.

Sam nodded and frowned, turning off the TV and getting up. He stared at Bucky with hurt in his eyes. "Then what are we doing here?" he asked, before taking off to their room.

Bucky was left sitting alone on the couch, wondering if he just destroyed everything that he and Sam were building.

Natasha strolled past him a little while later and glanced at the black screen of the TV. "You okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

That snapped Bucky from his thoughts, and he turned his attention to her. "I think I just fucked up really bad with Sam," he admitted.

She smirked. "Sam's a a good guy. I'm sure you can fix whatever it is you broke," she answered.

Bucky shook his head. "Not sure of I can this time," he mused.

She took a seat next to him and gave him a surprised look. "You almost killed him yesterday and he still defended you to his best friend. You'd have to royally fuck up to lose him," she explained.

Bucky chuckled and dropped his head into his hands. "Yeah well this would probably constitute as that," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his head up. "What did you do?" she asked.

Bucky sighed and looked at her. "I told Sam that I couldn't see a future for us," he admitted.

She scowled and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Bucky laughed morosely and explained, "Because I didn't want him to know that I was planning on proposing. I'm such an idiot. I should have just told him. Now he hates me."

She patted him on the shoulder. "He'll understand once he knows why," she said as she got up. "Just don't wait too long to tell him," she added before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Bruce, have you seen Tony recently?" Steve asked the scientist.

He looked up and shook his head. "Not recently. Check his lab," he said as he got back to his experiment.

Steve sighed and thanked Bruce. He headed down to the lab and walked inside, as usual without knocking.

Tony was under one of the cars listening to music and completely focused.

Steve walked in and looked around. "Tony?" he yelled, making his way over to his desk. He spotted a velvet box on the desk and slowly picked it up. He glanced around and opened it, peering in at the most beautiful ring he had ever seen.

Tony rolled out from under the car a few moments later, cleaning the grease off his hands, and made his way over the his desk, stopping short at seeing Steve holding the ring. "FRIDAY, kill the music," he shouted and the heavy metal instantly stopped.

Steve turned to look at Tony with tears threatening to spill over. "Is this for me?" he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, it's for my other boyfriend," he said sarcastically. He stared into Steve's eyes for a moment and took a few steps toward him, grabbing his left hand and giving it a squeeze. "Of course it's for you. This isn't exactly how I wanted it to go...but here goes nothing," he began.

Tony took the box out of Steve's hand with shaky hands of his own, his whole body suddenly reacting to his nerves. He knelt down and stared up into Steve's gorgeous blue eyes.

Steve smiled down at him and it gave him the courage to continue, "Steve, I just want to start by saying that I love you so much. You already know that. You know how much you light up my world. When you're not around, it doesn't feel like my life is complete. I've been sure for a while that your the man I want to spend to spend the rest of my life with. Please tell me that you'll be mine. Steven Grant Rogers," he said, opening the box, "Will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Steve let a tear run down his face. "Of course," he answered, pulling Tony to his feet and in for a bruising kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes and leaned his forehead against Tony's. "I love you so much, baby," he added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky knocked on Sam's door. "Sam? Doll? I really need to talk to you," he shouted, hoping that Sam would at least hear him out.

Sam just turned the volume on the TV up higher.

Bucky felt his heart splitting in two. "Sam please," he begged. "I'm so sorry. Please let me explain."

Sam huffed and turned the TV off, getting up and unlocking the door. "You have one minute to convince me to listen before I shut the door and pretend that I never met you," he told the other man, expression ice cold.

Bucky stared at him and took a deep, steadying breath. "I really fucked up, I know. Please just let me come in and explain. If you love me, you'll give me that," he pleaded.

Sam slowly backed away from the door and replied, "You're damn right you fucked up...but I still love you with every fiber of my being."

Bucky nodded and followed Sam inside, shutting the door behind himself. "Can you sit down?" he asked.

Sam glared at him, but did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bucky took that as a good sign and tried to calm himself down. "I'm so so sorry. I know that I hurt you, and I feel terrible about that. I don't ever want to see you upset, Sam, especially because of something I did. You deserve so much more, so please just hear me out, and if you're still angry, I understand, and I'll walk away," he said, glancing up from his curtain of hair.

Sam's expression softened a bit, and he was no longer scowling as he nodded for him to go on.

Bucky bit his lip, before continuing, "We've been through a lot together and I think we both know how short life is. We've seen good people fight and die for what they believe in. That's why after i almost died on that mission, I realized that I could never take a minute with you for granted. You give me a reason to get up every morning and you give me a reason to want to be a better man. There's not one thing that I don't love about you. I have no idea how you possibly put up with all my issues but somehow you do, and I thank God everyday that I found you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'd fall off that train a thousand more times if it leads me to you. It's all worth it when I see a smile light up your face and I know that it's because of something that I did. When you asked me if I saw a future with you, I lied. I lied because I had already picked out a ring and decided exactly what to say. I lied because I knew that you deserved a perfect proposal and I didn't want to ruin it. I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't care about us, because there's nothing in this world that I care about more than you. I would do anything for you to forgive me, because there's nothing that I want more than to be your husband," he explained before he pulled the black box out from his back pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam opened the box and stared down at the ring. "Ask me," he murmured, voice barely above a whisper cracking with emotion.

Bucky took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of Sam, taking his hand and staring up at him. "Samuel Thomas Wilson, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

Sam smiled down at him and leaned in for a soft kiss, cupping his face in his hands.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! As always, send me your feedback.


End file.
